


DCU: The new legends

by StorysOmin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Mentors, New Original Super Hero’s, New origin storys, New original Villain, Original Character(s), Romance, Super hero family, Wholesome relationships, action adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorysOmin/pseuds/StorysOmin
Summary: Hey there folks it’s Story’s Omin. After getting into DC universe online I came up with some original super hero and villain characters. These OC’s are based on the 6 characters I play as in DC universe online. I’m also doing this just for fun, Please enjoy the read fellas!
Relationships: Arisia Rrab/Lexus Alicius (OC), Barbara Gordon/Able Kaineth, Barry Allen & Tony East & Wally West, Barry Allen & Wallace West & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Beatriz da Costa/Lexus Alicius (OC), Bruce Wayne & Able Kaineth, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Lois Lane & Jonathan Kent & Kara Danvers & Karen Starr’s, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Joanis Ark (OC), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor/Jason (Wonderwoman), Doctor Fate & Joanis Ark & Wonder Woman, Grail (DCU) & Pentus Sin (OC) & Circe (DCU, Hal Jordan & Carol Feris, Hal Jordan & Kilowag & John Stewart & Lexus Alicius, Jade Nguyen/Able Kainneth (OC), Kara Danvers & Tony East (OC), Karen Starr/Aaron-Sol (OC), Komand’r/Able Kainneth (OC), Linda Park/Wally West, Maxima/Aaron-Sol (OC), Nightwing & Starfire, Raven (DCU) & Joanis Ark (OC), Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne





	1. Able Kaineth, Blue Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> The DC multiverse. Each universe holds different versions of iconic super hero’s Like Batman, Superman and Wonder man. In Some universes these characters are either opposite genders or different races and skin tones. But in a few there are some original hero’s with exotic powers, weapons and names. Some of the most iconic hero’s even mentor these new fictional individuals with vast potentials. The same goes for the villains... Welcome to Earth 35607 and new malevolent threat hides in plain sight from our heroes...

*Inside a dark cave swarming with bats, the legendary Bat cave itself. Yes, Batman has created multiple Bat caves all over the earth but this one is the original Bat Cave the one stationed In Gotham and right underneath Bruce Wayne Manor. Inside the bat cave are four human Individuals and the bat families loyal and beloved canine Ace. On the bat computer monitoring the entire bat family that are out fighting crime in Gotham is Barbara, Alfred and Alfred's daughter Julia. Barbara has long since ditched her wheel chair all thanks to Bruce paying for her treatment to get her back on her feet and is now Batgirl ounce again but now she’s on Bat Computer Duty. Barbara is monitoring Tim, Spoiler and Huntress Wayne as they patrol Gotham while Alfred is monitoring Batwing, Signal and Black Bat as they take down a horde of armed criminals working the Penguin with of course Cassandra dropping the most bodies fitting for the the Daughter of Lady Shiva, the most deadliest hands on earth. While Julia monitors Batman and Damian who are in pursuit of a horde of wild bikers on the Bat Mobile. The fourth individual is one of the newest members of the Bat family, his names Able Kaineth. He’s in the armory putting the finishing touches on his futuristic dark black and light blue armored belt. Unlike most of Bruce’s side kicks he recruited Able at the age of 19. Able first met Bruce when he was still a rookie scientist/engineer working under Lucius. Able was gifted when it comes down to creating advance tech which ranged from harmless tech meant to save lives to sturdy and formable riot control drones and robots to advance military equipment meant for our brave United States soldiers. He was young and passionate individual with a bit of a colorful personality but well... Everyone meets the Joker sooner our later... 5 years ago the Joker broke out of Arkham Asylum again and went into hiding then after a couple weeks of brainstorming up a new scheme to tear Gotham apart he put it into play. As usual he turned Gotham into a hell hole tricking the bat family into falling for another on of his wild goose chases and left behind many victims, one of those victims was Able’s poor Grand parents. After his parents died in a mugging Grandpa Tom and Grandma Ann were all he had, he was only child. Like his parents his grand parents were made of strong stuff you have to be in Gotham. The Joker brutally tortured his grand parents right in front of him as one of Jokers gassed lackeys forced him to watch the whole thing. But they never cried for mercy accept for Able, he begged the Joker to stop but of course the demented infamous clown prince of crime did the opposite he kept going until a couple minutes later he got bored but then Batman, Damien and Nightwing through the windows of Ables grand parents house to stop the Joker and bring him back to Gotham but the Joker already had an a escape plan and got away. Batman and NightWing stood over Able as his grand parents laid down beside him... Tom and Ann were horribly beaten... Disfigured... And Dead. Able’s eyes were filled with tears and sadness he lost the last of his family... Batman being a compassionate individual he is brought to the bat cave because the GSPD has its hands full trying to contain the mayhem that Joker unleashed on Gotham so the bat cave is the only place safe in Gotham enough. He also did it because it was personal request from Lucius sense he was Able’s personal mentor. After a couple of Days Batman finally tracked the Joker as he was about to unleash a super weapon that was going to level all of Gotham If Batman couldn’t stop him and he did. Batman stopped Joker yet again but he couldn’t bring Joker in. Not because he killed him no, he will NEVER break his most important stone written rule, No Killing. Joker died. The Building That they were was about to Explode with the two of them in it Batman tried to save the infamous Clown but he just couldn’t make it to him in time so he escape the building but just barely and watched it explode. At the aftermath the GCPD and the Bat family tried to find Joker’s body in the rubble to confirm if he really did die and they actually did. But they didn’t just fine one Joker... They found 3! Each of the Jokers looked completely identical in every way from there Blood, to there skin to even there very DNA! Batman wondered if this was it? Did he not just found all three of the Jokers together in the same building but did all three of them really die? Is Gotham really done with the Joker for good this time? After further and extremely careful investigation from both the GCPD and Batman him self they confirmed that they really did got all three of them. No Joker Virus, no Scarecrow taking all of Gotham hostage no ridiculous nonsense. He’s gone... For good this time. After Batman tripled check to confirm that Joker is dead he returned to the Batcave and all the Bat family called it a day. Batman returned to both Lucius and Able and told them the Joker is gone for good this time and that was when Batman removed his mask to reveal his identity to Able and asked for his forgiveness for not stopping to Joker soon enough. But Able forgave Bruce, he’s Batman but even he can’t be every where at ounce. Even the Bat Family has its limits and told Bruce did they all did the best they could possibly do but it will still take him a long time for him to truly accept that his grand parents are dead. Bruce offered Able that he can live here in the Wayne manor if he wanted. Able wasn’t really broke, being Wayne Enterprises top engineer, inventor and scientist pays well, really well but having the opportunity to live in a actual no Wayne manor!? He can possibly say no!? Then Bruce makes him another offer to train and become his newest side kick and become a member of the Bat family. And Able accepts. For 5 years he was trained by Batman to fight crime and help save lives. The training was brutal and excoriating but he never gave up, he pushed his body to the limit day by day and after 5 years he finished his training. He’s now 25 and trained crime fighter even do he has never seen any real action but that might change today. His body is definitely no where near Bruce’s but it’s pretty similar to Dick and Jason. He’s no where near as athletic and fast as Dick but he’s still pretty nimble. He’s not a terror at martial arts like Cassandra but he can sometimes beat Dick and out smart Bruce in a couple of there matches but of course not all of them. He’s a formable crime fighter all around, and when he finally puts the finishing touches on his belt he can be more then that! His belt is one of his greatest inventions yet!*

Barbara: *I turn my head my back to Able* So you about done there yet Able?

Able: *Im wearing welding googles as sparks fly out from my belt as I keep working* You say something Brab’s!? Oh yeah, almost! I’m SO in the zone right now! WOAH!

Julia: Some ones pretty excited. *I drink a cup of my coffe*

Alfred: Still don’t quite understand why he puts so much effort into making a belt buckle. What about his suit and the belt? *Ace walks over to me and sits down besides me and I pet his head*

Able: Trust me Alfred I got the suit and the belt completely covered. Wait and see! *I put my most of my tolls away and keep my welding googles on* Ok time for the... *I bring out a armored box and opened it. As I opened it steam comes out, I grab on to a tool that’s meant to grab on to “The cherry on top” of my belt. I pull out a hexagon shaped crystal each side being a different color. Ones side is orange, One is brown, one is yellow, one is blue, one is light blue, and the last side is pure white. I smiled at it* Good to see you again little guy. Still glowing strong. Say hello to the Natural Reactor guys! 

Barbara: So Thats the thing that tore apart one of Wayne enterprises most impenetrable bunkers from the inside out and then some?

Able: Yeah it was so quadratic! You guys should have been there with me and Lucius! But don’t worry my belt can contain it so we won’t be in danger and not only that harness the Natural Reactors power. *I slowly and carefully put the Natural Reactor inside the belt buckle. It dropped gently in the center of the belt buckle and a glass led slid down sealing the Natural Reactor inside. My belt buckle is connected to a computer and I type in some commands as I begin to activate my belt. I then typed in the finishing activation command and the belt shined out it’s 5 colors, the colors combined into the center of the hexagon into the color light blue. The light fades and I grab on to my belt with my bare hands.* Finally finished it! 

Barbara: *The three of us look back at him* So What happens know?

Able: What happens now is that I start testing this baby out. *I Walk to the Center of the Bat cave safely far away from the Alfred, Barbara and Julia.* Put a force field around me just Incase guys. I run the numbers and it should work fine but we can’t take any chances right?

Alfred: *I nod and pressed a button on the Bat computer that creates a large spacious force field dome around Able* You sure about this Child?

Able: *I smirk confidently* A 100% sure Penny 1! *I put the belt buckle in front of my waist and a light blue belt comes out from 1 end of the belt buckle and warps around my waist and connects to the other end of the belt buckle, I breath in and out.* Now for the moment of truth. *I pressed the glass hexagon that contains the Natural Reactor sending a pulse of light Blue energy out and from that energy two huge robotic Eagles start to take shape and fly around me. One Falcon is pure Black the second one is light blue* Now Beginning transformation sequence. “Armor up!” *Press the glass again as I stood tall with my head held high. The Eagles fly towards me and warp there wings around me then they light up in light blue flames*

Barbara: Holly shit Able! *I hurry to the bat computer to activate the platforms Fire suppression foam that he was standing on*

Able: No don’t worry guys I’m fine! The flames aren’t touching me!

Alfred: Dear gods! *I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my handkerchief which I keep in the pocket of my suit* You nearly scarred us to death son!

Able: Sorry Alfred, Yeah come to think of it I should have warned you all ahead of time. Oh well. *The Eagles metallic parts scatter to reveal that I’m wearing a black suit with light light Blue lines. The same stuff that Night Wing and Batman wear but I’m wearing full light blue glass helmet. The blue flaming metallic parts of the Eagles attach them selves to the suit at the same time and blue flames engulf my form and then a a couple seconds later vanish. I’m wearing high tech light Blue and black armor with blue glowing slits. I have armored gloves with sharp bird talons on the fingers tips, black and light blue armored boots on my feet and on my chest is a large Eagle emblem that glows light blue. I look at my hands and at my feet* Hahaha! *The force field dome deactivates and the three of them walk towards* How do I look guys!? *I took of my helmet and it hold with my right arm while I comb through my brown hair with my right hand with a smile*

Julia: Pretty bad ass I’d say!

Alfred: Quite Dashing indeed Master Abel.

Barbara: With armor like that you might make Luke jealous! Looks a bit cumbersome though.

Able: *I smirked* And your super hero suits aren’t? 

Barbara: Hey! They’re not exactly skin tight Able but fair enough.

Able: My suit is barely anything but tight, it’s actually pretty comfortable. *I back flip in place and land on my feet* And Light too! *I make my hand light up with Blue flames* Let’s do some target practice! Give me some targets guys! *I put my helmet back on*

Barbara: You got it! *I walk to a desk and grabbed a tablet and activated a holographic target training simulation. Floating targets appear in front of Able*

Able: *I aimed the palms of my hands to the targets and I fire small blue fire balls from my hands. 4 of the targets hit there mark but 1 missed.*

Barbara: Not half bad more coming your way! This time they’re mobile and shot back!

Able: This more like it Barbs! *I activate my helmets targeting computer then thirty targets appear all around me. The targets zip all around me and 5 of them shot laser beams at me. I dive rolled away dodging the beams and shot the targets down with a single fire ball shots! I leaned away from a laser beam, and corkscrew flip between a couple laser beams and shot down ten more. I charged up my hand and it ignites with blue flames I then fired 15 fire balls at ounce that scattered and homed in on the 15 remaining targets destroying them. I smiled and blowed my finger putting out a small blue flame* 

Barbara: Nice one! Now time for close quarters combat training simulation but with no fire balls. Just your fist, legs and gadgets. You do got bata-rangright?

Able: *My belt creates blue falcon shaped batarangs* No Bata-Rangs just Eagle-Rangs!

Barbara: What ever suits you Able. *I tapped the screen on the tablet and the simulation begins. 20 Holograms of thugs surround Able each armed with bats, steel pipes and machine guns* 

Able: *One of the holograms swing tried to swing there Bat at me but I took the Bat of its hands and swing at there back with enough force to shatter the wooden bat and make the hologram disappear defeating it. 4 of the hologram tried to punch me my face at the same time but I leaned away from on of there punches I struck at the holograms neck with a lariat but I wrapped my arm around its neck and swing him at the 3 other holograms knocking them away and I slam the one that I swung around to the ground then I threw 4 dull Eagle-Rangs at them and they struck there heads making them disappear defeated. 5 of the holograms tried to shot at me but I pressed a button on my arm sending a pulse of electricity that disable there guns temporally, then I pulled out a grappling hook with 4 claws. I pulled the trigger and the fire lines shoot and the claws attach them selves to holograms chest and I pull them straight towards me and I followed up by delivering quick and strong blows to there heads and they disappeared I then throw a dull Falcon-Rang at the 5th one it hit its head and it disappeared. 2 of the holograms punched me in the head but barely even felt it thanks to my helmets armor if these were living human being then there hands would be broken by now. I dropped a falcon frag grenade blinding the remaining the holograms except for me I then leap to one hologram to another making them disappear as I deliver strong blows directly to there heads I then finished off the last of the hologram with a strong kick to the face* Haha! Woah! Passed with flying colors huh guys!?

Alfred: *I applaud with a smile* Undoubtably Master Able. 

Barbara: Yeah What Alfred said. Those two hologram’s nailed you pretty good you ok?

Able: Yeah barely felt a thing. 

Julia: *I went back to the back and saw that alarm went off in a museum in Gotham* Seems like one of Gotham’s museum’s is getting hit. Might be a good opportunity to send Able out on the field. Whatta ya say Batman? 

Batman: Has he finished his suit yet Penny 2?

Julia: Where looking at him wearing it right now. Gotta say pretty bulky yet sleek at the same time. We even tested the suit out in a training simulation.

Batman: Green Light, But watch your self new bird. It might be Catwoman.

Able: I hope not. She’s your head ache not ours Batman. Man, finally time to head out to the field!

Alfred: Please allow me to walk you to your personal vehicle that Master Bruce had built just for you.

Able: What ever it is I won’t be needing it. *I Stretched Out My arms and long and wide mechanical bird wings come out of my back. I then fly around all over the Bat Cave and back to the three of them* That’s right! My suit lets me fly! Wish me luck guys!

Batman: Hold it New Bird. I want you to use only your gadgets and not your suits elemental powers under stood? Selina’s got experience under her belt but she’s still a none super powered human. Another thing Bat Girl is going with you, got it?

Able: Of course Batman. I wasn’t going to use them anyway and sure I wouldn’t mind the company and back up!

Bat Girl: *I put on my cowl* So are you going to carry me or should I grab a jet pack? 

Able: Depends want me to carry you over there bridle style~? Ah, I’m just playing with you~! What ever suits you Barb’s!

Bat Girl: Get the feeling your suit flys faster then any of our jet packs so bridle style it is!

Blue Eagle: If you insist Barbs! Oh I’m sorry, Bat Girl! *I carry Bat Girl in my arms bridle style and I take off I fly us out of the Bat Cave and we head to Gotham* Bat Girl and Blue Eagle are on the case! Ever thought about changing your name to Bat Woman, you are 25 now you know!

Bat Girl: Haha, You do realize Kate’s Bat Woman Right!?

Blue Eagle: Then how about this! Kate changes her name to Scarlet Bat and you change yours to Amethyst Bat and Spoiler is the new Bat Girl Form now on! Sounds good right!?

Bat Girl: Hmm, a bit Yeah!

Blue Eagle: Just remember I came up with it first-!

Amethyst Bat: I call Dibs on who came up with the idea!

Blue Eagle: Haha, darn did NOT see that coming! *After a few minutes we landed on the roof top of the museum and I let Amethyst Bat down* You think we arrived time? *We see Some one crash out of a window of the museum. But it wasn’t Selina! It was a woman who’s probably the same age as us, she’s wearing a purple and black spy suit with white stripes, she’s wearing a purple scarf around her neck and her long black hair has bright purple highlights, she’s wearing white goggles that cover her eyes. She’s wearing white gauntlets and she uses one of them to fire a grapple hook to the side of a skyscraper and she swing’s away* Definitely! Definitely arrived on time!

Amethyst Bat: She’s got the diamond! *We see catwoman leap out of the same window as the new mystery thief crashed out of.*

Catwoman: Agh, lucky shot brat! Get back here with my score! *I bring out a grapple gun that I “borrowed” from Batman and fire it at the closest building near and swing after her*

Blue Falcon: It’s go time Amethyst Bat! *I fly ahead of her and she uses her grapple hook to follow close behind me* Should we report to Batman!?

Amethyst Bat: Already did! He trust us to get the diamond back and make sure Selina doesn’t get her self TO hurt!

Blue Falcon: Oh it’s on then! Did you tell him you go by Amethyst Bat!?

Amethyst Bat: Of course signed out with that and everything!

Blue Falcon: Atta Girl! *We see Catwoman tackle the purple mystery thief and They crash into a Window of a business building*

Amethyst Bat: I’ll go in after them you circle around the building Incase they get through me! *I swing inside the building and run after the them*

Blue Falcon: Gotcha stay frosty Amethyst! 

Catwoman: *I Kick the purple brat but she dodged it and my leg punctures the cubicle behind her and I can’t pull my leg out! It’s stuck in the hole I made it in it* Crap! *She punches me in the cheek with a mean right hook causing my foot to come loose from the hole of the cubicle and I stumble back to a desk. I wipe and spit out blood a small drop of blood out of my mouth and I watch her run past a crowd of office workers who are running away and hiding in there cubicles. I then hear some one call out to me by my alter ego and Look back to see its Bat Girl* Great Bat brat. *I run ahead to go after the purple thief that has MY diamond, I stole it first so it’s MINE!*

Amethyst Bat: Catwoman stop! *I chase after her as I run through the crowd of panicking civilian office workers* Sorry people! Just stay put so you don't get hurt! *I watch as Catwoman grabs her trademark whip lash that was hanging on her belt and whips at the mystery thief. It wraps around one of the purple thief’s leg and she stumbles to the ground as Catwoman pulls her back towards her*

Purple Thief: Argh! Figures that the thrill seeker thief past her prime doesn’t now when to quit! Don’t you think it’s time for you retire granny!?

Catwoman: Im 39! *I keep pulling her back towards me*

Purple Thief: EXACTLY! *I activate one of my gauntlets taser mode and touched her whip with my hand. The electric current travels through her whip and towards her shocking her. I use the opportunity to get my foot lose. I flip back on my feet and keep running*

Catwoman: GAAAAH! Fuckin millennials and there tech! *I hung my lasso back on my waste and kept chasing her. We ran past, around and mantle over a hordes of cubicles until I see that Bat Girl got ahead of the two of us and tackled the purple thief to the ground causing her to loose her grip on the diamond and falls down to the floor*

Amethyst Bat: *I bring out bat cuffs that I keep in my utility belt* Who ever you are your under arrest for stealing a priceless diamond form a museum! *I try to put the cuffs on her hands*

Purple Thief: *I smirked* Oh yeah where’s you proof huh Hero!?

Amethyst Bat: Try the security camera’s from the museum! You did good job on scrubbing the footage but I just saved it on the neck of time! I also caught your fight with Catwoman while you were in there. The two of you cost enough damage to go behind bars legally so there’s that two!

Purple Thief: Smart But Im not going down with out-! *She heads butts me on my fore head*

Amethyst Bat: Heard That line a dozen times! *I flip her over and put her hands together behind her back and put the cuffs on her and then I bend her legs towards her cuffed arms and put cuffs on her ankles. I then connect the two cuffs together with a press of a button.* 

Catwoman: Threes a crowd so I’ll just take the diamond and-.*I reach out to the diamond but the brat fired her grapple gun at it with the bat claw and it went back to her*

Amethyst Bat: *I smirked and grabbed the diamond removing it from the bat claws grip* Your slipping Selina!

Catwoman: As if, so it’s going to be old fashion cat fight then, huh? *I bring my claws out getting ready for a fight*

Amethyst Bat: No not really! Now Blue Eagle! *Right on que Blue Eagles fires his grapple gun and his bat claw or falcon claw what ever the heck he calls it comes crashing through a window that Selina’s standing in front of. The Falcon claw attaches it self to Selina’s back and yanks her out of the building and straight towards Blue Eagle who’s hovering in place out side of the building*

Blue Eagle: As usual you’ve been a bad kitty Selina! *I quickly cuffed her hands together*

Catwoman: *I try to shake my self Loss from his grip* So your the Bats newest side kick huh? Pretty impressive suit how about you take the helmet off so I can get a good look at you handsome~?

Blue Eagle: Nope. *I sprayed knock out gas from the tip of my finger tips. She tries not to inhale it but slowly she goes unconscious* Come on Amethyst Bat! Time to go! *I watch Barbara crash through the window and reach her hand out towards me and I caught her and we fly off*

Amethyst Bat: I called Dad and Harvey and they’re are on there way to pick our mystery thief up and take her in.

Blue Falcon: Good. Hey my A.I is telling me there’s some type of tracking device on you!

Amethyst Bat: *I felt that there’s something small attached to my butt must be it. I plucked it off my butt and have a good look at it.* Not bad. It’s got a cloaking field to. Now where did you come Form little guy? *I activated holographic screen on my gauntlet glove and it scanned the tracker as It tries to identify where did it come Form, who made it and who’s the supplier* Big surprise Lex Corp. We got a address of the supplier and it’s seems to be out side of Gotham. Lets head back to the Bat cave so we can report this to Batman after we drop off Selina back at her apartment and return the diamond back to the museum. 

Blue Falcon: Got it. *After we put the diamond back in its display back at the museum and dropped off Catwoman who was still unconscious on the roof of her apartment we went straight back to the bat cave and report back to Bruce who’s on the bat computer still wearing his bat suit but has his cowl removed*

Bruce: I see. Good work out there you two but I got word from Gordon that the new Thief got away. Even with the new thermal and x ray equipment they couldn’t find her. But she didn’t went back to hit the museum thanks to Jim ordering his men to lock it down. I did find who she really is, she’s a bounty hunter who goes by the alias Silk Fox But her real names Beatrix Vladimir. She’s a daughter of Romanian royal family. It’s possible that she must have have been hired by Lex to steal the diamond but why exactly? I’ll look into it until then you both rest up. You did good out there Able, but we still need to test the Natural reactors full elemental capabilities. Well do that on a later date until then stick with using your gadgets.

Able: *I hold my helmet in my right arm* Understood Bruce Thanks for letting me go out on the field! *Me and Barbara walk away to leave Bruce to investigate* We make good team eh Barbara? Better then you and Dick maybe?

Barbara: *I smiled* To early to say for sure Able but yeah we do.

Able: Your still not hung up about Him right? 

Barbara: *I smiled* Im fine Able. Sure he dumped me for Kori but he dumped me slow and gently and he at least didn’t hide his feelings for her form me. It was 3 years ago and I’m fine thanks to you.

Able: Just remember I’m always here for you if you want to talk. *I smirked* We tech wizards gotta stick together right?

Barbara: Right.

Able: But of course if your feeling up to it there’s this nice restaurant I found back at the higher parts of Gotham. The people there said that the lobster was to die for.

Barbara: Are you asking me out~? Hmm~?

Able: Like I said if your feeling up to it.

Barbara: Hmm, Im In!

Able: Awesome it’s a date then!

Barbara: You know you and Dick are alike in some ways.

Able: But Im funnier and got the better ass right!?

Barbara: Haha, Not even remotely close Able!

Able: Of course, he’s got the better ass but I’m still funnier then him!

Barbara: *I smiled and nod in amusement* Hehe, Oh lord.

*Back at the Bat computer Bruce smiled just a little as he looks as the two of them walk off, then he turned his attention back to the bat computer, cracked his knuckles and quickly got back to work on his many investigations. A new bright blue Bird has officially joined the Bat family. Meanwhile somewhere else in a city outside of Gotham a hover bike deactivates its cloaking field around it and hovers down and alley way. The hover bike is dark purple with glowing white slits and blue head lights, it’s rider is the Silk Fox that Amethyst Bat and Blue Falcon Out witted*

Beatrix: *I sigh and removed my goggles my eyes are dark purple* Well that job was a complete bust... Better call it in to my employers. *I took out my screen phone and requested a face time with the people who hired me and they accepted. One of them has pitch black crystal like skin and has short bright white hair that’s neatly brushed to the side his eyes glow bright white. His names Zack Christian and he’s the right hand man of the guy who really hired me. He’s also meta with ice powers as far as I can tell*

Zack: Beatrix, you got the diamond for the boss yet?

Beatrix: No the job went south. Two of Batman’s side kicks and Catwoman got in the way and I couldn’t get it.

Zack: Hmm, Ill pass you to the boss right now. He’s right next to me.

*The meta passed his phone to his boss. A man with normal human skin, with bright red eyes and normal white sclera. He’s wearing a black fedora that barely hides his pure red hair*

???: Beatrix. So things didn’t go so well for you Hmm? No harm no foul you were dealing with the Batman’s finest after all. I’ll give you a break and pay you for doing the best you could, ten million bucks transferred to your account you should get the notification right about now.

Beatrix: *I got a notification saying that 10 million is being transferred to my account* This.... Isn’t a trick right?

???: Its not. I’m a man of my word. Now if you excuse my girlfriends calling me. Also as promised I got you first class access to Lex crops newest most dangerous and exotic toys. Looking foreword to hiring you again Beatrix. *I end the face time session and gave Zack his phone back to him and he puts back in his pants pocket. His wearing a pitch black business suit with white gloves and a white tie. While I’m wearing wearing a red luxury suit vest with a red tail coat. Below my vest I’m wearing a black suit shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow’s. I’m wearing back suit pants and for my shoes I’m wearing all red Oxfords with white soles. We walk back to our table’s and sit down on our seats. Where in a 5 star Greek restaurant own by me and my girlfriend who’s up on stage ready to sing her greatest hit, all for me. She’s wearing a beautiful purple luxury dress that I bought for her, she has a stunning hourglass figure and her face is more beautiful then the goddess Aphrodite herself. She has long curly purple hair that’s as soft as silk and she has bright blue eyes. She is the goddess Circe, Wonder Woman’s sworn enemy and greatest nemesis. She would never sing for these pathetic mortals but I convinced that for them it would be a huge honor to them to hear a goddess as lovely as her sing. And like I said before she’s doing this just for me, we first met centuries ago in her fortress as she was practicing new powerful dark magic. I was of course attracted to her beauty but I was attracted to her personality and power. She of course threatened to kill me and turn me into one of her bestiamorphs for trespassing in her domain but she quickly sensed my divinity and my vast cosmic powers and apologized. I’m far more ancient then the Greek gods hell for more ancient then Darkside and I’m equal to Trigon. But unlike those two I actually have a personality and don’t obsess about conquest. I can conquer the entire multiverse if I wanted to but I won’t. Cause the entire multiverse, life and death are just so entertaining to me. Now back to me and Circe, over the centuries we’ve been together we become as close as true lovers and she has kept my presence in multi verse a complete secret to all. Nothing good nows that I exist in the multi verse, the lords of order, The specter, the new gods, the Justice League, The entire Lantern Corps and only very few evils now of me all except DarkSide, Trigon and Blight. I’m known as Ark Sebastian, a successful entrepreneur and founder of Ark Corps a company that rivals Wayne enterprises and Lex Corp But Ark Corps has a much more friendly work environment then Lex Corps. I respect Lex but that man has a few screws loose. Anyway my real name is Pentus. Pentus Sin. Now to back Circe’s performance she finishes her song and everyone in the restaurant applauds her performance. I get up from my chair and clapped for her while I walked over to her* What did I tell ya people was my love’s voice not spectacular or what!? Come on now give up to the best singer in the entire world! *Everyone In the building claps louder and all and some whistle out in approval*

Circe: Oh please your all to much, really! But I only did this cause Ark beg me to sing for him and How could I say no to him!? Come here you. *I pulled him close and our lips locked and we kiss in front all of the mortals. I then I reach between his legs*

Ark: *I broke the kiss with a smirk and stopped her form reaching my crotch* Woah easy there love!~! Save it for the bedroom back home~!

Circe: *I smirked back at him* Kill joy~. 

Ark: *I winked at her then I turn to the crowd* Now we’ll leaving now, Every one enjoy the food! *The two of us walk side by side and Zack opens the door for us and we walk out side of the restaurant. It’s day time and we walk to our luxury black limousine that’s parked in front of the restaurant on the drive through. One of our body guards opens the limousine doors for us. I let Circe step inside first and I got in second and the guard closed the door for us. Zack get in the limousine and sits next to the driver and we drive away from the restaurant. I pick a bottle of champagne and show it to Circe* A Drink Circe?

Circe: *I smiled just a bit* No Im Fine Sin, But you have my gratitude all the same.

Ark: *I Put the bottle of champagne away and feel that my phones vibrating in my pocket, I take it out and answer the call* Yes?

Deathstroke: I hunted down Punch Line, killed her and made sure to remove all evidence that she ever died. Just Harley Quinn left right?

Ark: Leave her Deathstroke. She broke free from that clowns hold ages ago and joined Batman as his new sidekick, heck she’s probably still disappointed that she couldn’t watch all three of them die her self. Your jobs down, transferring funds to your account now. 

Deathstroke: *A minute past after I confirmed the transfer* A pleasure doing business with you. *I hang up this is the last contract I’m ever gonna take. I decided to go into retirement after I failed to save Grant when I took the speed force of Kid Flash and used it to travel back in time to try and convince not to try to kill the Teen Titans of His time. But no matter how many times I tried the damn Kid never listened to me and The Titans and the present Teen Titans managed to pull me back to the present. I was furious at them and wanted to kill them all... But I didn’t... I kept my promise to the them... No more Death Stroke. I figured I might as well hang my suit after I complete this job. Killing off one of Gotham’s most deranged psychopath for the highest bitter is good way to enter retirement. Well for me any way... I walk off wearing my armor and disappear into the night. Death Stroke, No More* 

*Back with Pentus and Circe*

Circe: Why did we have to hire a human mercenary to hunt down the last of that clowns loyalist when we could have just sent my bestiamorphs after them?

Pentus: Bestiamorphs In Gotham? That would have attracted to much attention my love, sending a profesional like DeathStroke wouldn’t.

Circe: Very well then. *I circle my finger around in the middle of his with a seductive smirk* Were doing it today understood~?

Pentus: Still hung up on your latest defeat at the hands of Wonder Woman and her twin brother~?

Circle: I am indeed and I need to unwind with you today~. I WILL NOT be denied~.

Pentus: Like I said before my love~. RIGHT after we get home~. *My skin goes from normal to glowing pitch black and my eyes turn completely red and glow with red energy as our lips lock. Soon my time will come... Not quite yet but soon. Brother, I do hope you that I can find you in time. It’s long since past time for our brotherly reunion.* 


	2. The Talons of the Eagle and the Fang’s of Cheshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cheshire is most well known as a antagonist and a villainess who’s closly connected to the vigilante, Arsenal. But in this universe she is not even remotely connected to him at all. She’s not even the same race as the rest of her counter parts. In fact she is not villainess but more or less an anti hero. And we also take a deeper look into Able’s past, his character and his relationship with Barbara, his child hood best friend now his girl friend.

*Two days have past and we’re back with Able and Barbara. Unexpectedly There date went great! Even though they had there customs in hand Incase some wanna be pushers tried to hit the restaurant but that didn’t happen and they spend the rest of the day talking about there shared adventures they had together when they were kids. The two of them have known each other since they were in kinder garden, they always had each other’s back and nothing will ever change that. Able oh sorry! The Blue Eagle is now resting up on the roof top of a 6 story apartment building waiting for Amethyst Bat to get back after she went to a restaurant that serves a wide selection of bagels. Able scans the horizon for any small time crimes to stop*

Amethyst Bat: *I climb up to the roof by using a ladder and walked to Able with our food in white bags. I got my self a cinnamon toast bagel and a strawberry milk shake and For Able I got him a egg bagel with a nice warm cup of coffee, and I got us both 2 small cups filled with strawberry cream cheese. The people that run the restaurant are great and never turn away a customer even if they’re a vigilante. Of course you still gotta have cash and all but that’s besides the point!* I’m back with our nice toasty warm bagels! 

Blue Eagle: Awesome! Hey how’s Joe’s cousin doing with the fever? *She sits next to me and puts the bag that has our food down between us*

Amethyst Bat: Oh, He’s doing a lot better now thanks to you. *I opened the bag and we pulled our bagels out* 

Blue Eagle: Thats great to hear. My masters degree of science and health care never stops being useful. 

Amethyst Bat: *With a plastic knife I carefully cut my bagel in half so I can put on the straw berry cream cheese. They can’t cut mine in half from me because of all the cinnamon on top of my bagel.* Speaking of masters in health care. How’s Lexus doing in Vietnam?

Blue Eagle: Still alive and keeping the rest of his platoon alive, that is until now.

Amethyst Bat: Oh no... Did something happen?

Blue Eagle: What? Oh no no no! They’re all fine it’s just that he got recruited into A.R.G.U.S by Steve Trevor him self!

Amethyst Bat: Really!? Well that’s great! Sorry Blue, I completely read that wrong.

Blue Eagle: *I took a bite of my bagel* Nah Its ok. The way I put it came out wrong so I should be the one to apologize. So... I apologize. 

Amethyst Bat: Apology accepted then!

Blue Eagle: Great now where was I? *I smiled and swallowed* Turns out that Steve was keeping a close eye on Lexus’s file and was impressed of all the work the guy has done so he gave Lexus a call and told him he’s now on board. I’m proud of Lexus, he’s a real hero compared to us. I’m looking foreword to the day when he becomes a doctor instead of a combat medic! Can you imagine how proud his parents are right now?

Amethyst Bat: Im guessing they would be Pretty stoked. *I smiled* I’m sure your parents would be proud of you too if they could see you know.

Blue Eagle: Proud and weirded out. I mean we do go around beating the crud out of criminals in animal theme suits. 

Amethyst Bat: Well my dads not that weirded out with me doing this.

Blue Eagle: Ha! Seriously Am!? Your Dads is... Well your dad! He works with Batman for crying out loud. My parents and the rest of my family only caught glimpses of him, you, Nightwing and the others from time to time! Also, Remember that it took a long ass time for your dad to get use to you being a vigilante after you revealed your identity to him a couple years back.

Amethyst Bat: Hmmm... Yeah you make a darn good point. Congrats! Your parents are now weirded out of you fighting crime and scaring the crap out of criminals while wearing a high tech eagle Custom as they watch over you from the heavens!

Blue Eagle: Hahahahaha! Thanks for the boost in confidence! That actually cheered me up thanks, Am.

Amethyst Bat: *I smiled at him* Any time Eagle. *As I’m about to finish eating my bagel I got a call from dead from headset that’s in my cowl.* No rest for the wary! The commissioners got a case for the two of us to tackle! *The two of us eat the last bits of our bagels and stand up*

Blue Eagle: Back to the field then! Quickly Amethyst Bat! To your Bat Bike!

Amethyst Bat: Hehe, You know Bat-Man never ounce said that stuff out loud him self right?

Blue Eagle: *I smirked* That you know of Am. That you know of. *I jump down from the roof of the apartment and fall towards Babara’s Bat bike* 

Amethyst Bat: Gosh darn it... He’s got me there.

Blue Eagle: I HEARD THAT.

Amethyst Bat: Yeah Yeah~! *I jump down, I first land on a street light then used that to help me land on the ground next to Bat Bike safely. After a lot of testing we learned that Able’s armor allows him to accomplish super human feats, he juggled 4 8 ton weights in the air like they where tiny plastic balls, not only is his amor is resistance to most range weapons that can destroy tanks it actually makes him faster then a... Yup. A speeding Bullet but he can only maintain these abilities for 10 or 20 minutes if he pushes the armor hard enough. Anyway a fall from the top of a 6 story building is nothing to Able with his armor on. He lands right next to my Bike before me. I get on the Bike while Able sits behind me and I drive us off. After 3 minutes I Stop driving as we hear some voices coming from a ally way that leads into a ware house.* Might be nothing or something. I throw in a drone Bata-Rang just Incase. *I bring out a Drone Bata-Rang from my Utility belt and hurdled to the sky. From a press of a virtual button on my Hologram screen that’s on my gauntlet I activate and piloted it into the ware house. After a minute a gathered enough evidence, I put my hand up and the Bata-Rang flies into my hand* Seems like we got our selves a classic Drug Deal. Cocaine, Heroine the work’s. *I put the bata-rang back in one of my utility belts pouches*

Blue Eagle: How many guys?

Amethyst Bat: About 10 max and about 6 of them got automatic weapons. 

Blue Eagle: An easy take down for us. What ya say Am?

Amethyst Bat: Let’s take em. We got plenty of vantage points we can use to take them doen one at a time stealthily. You go in from the right I’ll go in from the left.

Blue Eagle: Sounds like a plan! Time for some classic crime stopping. 

Amethyst Bat: Wait a second. Can you retract you helmets visor again?

Blue Eagle: Yeah but why?

Amethyst Bat: I wanna give you good luck kiss.

Blue Eagle: Good luck kiss huh? Sure, I can never say no to you. *I make the Eagle shaped glowing blue visor of my helmet retract up half way and she kisses me in the cheek. I smiled and I got off her bike and I make slide shut, then I dim some of the lights of on my suit including the visor of my helmet so I won’t get spotted so easily* Let’s get to it then, see Yeah there. *I fire a grapple hook from the upper side of my arm and zip to the roof tops*

Amethyst Bat: *I park my bike in the shadows and activate its security measure so some opportunist thief won’t try to jack it. I got off my bike, bring out my grapple gun and fired it at the roof of building close to the warehouse and zip off to the roof tops. A second later I jump through a window of the warehouse and on a support beam of the warehouses roof*

Blue Eagle: *We communicate through each other’s com set* On your right there’s a vent.

Amethyst Bat: *I look to my right to see Able crawl out of a vent of a wall. Using his suits sharp talons on his finger he hangs in place on the wall* I’m all set you?

Blue Eagle: *I give Her a thumbs* Time to go too work Am. 

Amethyst Bat: You know it. *I spot a guys who Walks under the support beam I’m on. I fire my grapple gun, the claw attaches it self to his shoulder and zips all the way up to me, I then punched him a few times to knocked him out and then leave him hanging there.*

Blue Eagle: *From the wall Im hanging, I fire a grapple line at a guy with a AK-47. That claw attaches it self to his back zipping him straight towards me, he quietly hits the wall from my right side and I punched him in the face two times to knock him out cold, and from the wrist of my suit a sprayed a foam all over his body except his head and he sticks to the wall. I then quietly leap behind a guy who’s sitting on a large crate, I pull behind the crate and then knock him out with a swift but strong kick to the chin.*

Amethyst Bat: *From the support I drop right on top of a female armed with a rifle and then quietly knocked her out, I then threw a bata-rang at a another female thug that was about to check over on thug I just knocked out. She falls back to the ground dropping her rifle, I leap towards her and pound my fist on her knocking her unconscious.*

Blue Eagle: *I fired a grapple line at a Goon’s back and pulled him towards me, He goes flying backwards towards and I grab on to his leg and slammed him to the ground knocking him out*

Amethyst Bat: *I fired my grapple at the last thug with a weapon and slammed his face to the wall I’m near knocking him out cold* 4 left let’s take them together. 

Blue Eagle: Got it. *We moved on them from the shadows. We took quietly took out the three Goons that were we’re trying make a deal with the main drug dealer that’s got his head in the trunk of his van as he is checking his inventory*

Dealer: Ah here it is! Now this stuff will get you so hammered that! *I turn around to see Batgirl and some new guy wearing high tech looking black and light Blue armor. I then look behind them to see that they took out all my customers*

Amethyst Bat: I’d get on the ground and put my hands behind my head if I were you. 

Dealer: Don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me! I’m just small time alright!? I give! *I knelt down and put my hands behind my back* 

Blue Eagle: Good instincts man. *Amethyst puts hands cuffs on the guy and then we go to cuff up the rest of the goons*

Amethyst Bat: Nice work Blue. I gave dad a call and he’s sending officers to pick these guys up and lock them up. Let’s make our selves scarce! 

Blue Eagle: Pronto! *We ran back to her Bat Bike and she drives us off after a few minutes we made to the GCPD were the famous Bat symbol is placed on top of and where Commissioner Gordon and his most trusted elite officers are stationed* Always wanted to see THE Bat symbol. Gordon’s up top right?

Amethyst Bat: Nah, he’s actually inside come on.

Blue Eagle: Wait Wait. We’re actually going inside? Batman actually goes inside a police department!?

Amethyst Bat: Will Just this one. Didn’t he or Green Robin ever tell you? 

Blue Eagle: You basically answered your own question.

Amethyst Bat: Yeah I did... Don’t worry the people in here support Batman 100% like Gordon. They wore there badges with pride since the day Batman became Batman. Come on lets head on in. 

Blue Eagle: O-Ok... 

Amethyst Bat: *I smiled wide* You want me to hold your hand?

Blue Eagle: *I smirked* Hand holding!? I didn’t realize we were in THAT phase of the relationship! 

Amethyst Bat: Hey keep your voice down! *I smiled a little* I’d Try to be smart with you and you get smart with me back.

Blue Eagle: Thats just how the cookie crumbles Am. Don’t worry you get one over me you always do and no hand holding. I don’t want the people in there to think that I’m some over grown and beefed up kid.

Amethyst Bat: Weeeeellll~.

Blue Eagle: See!? You always find a way to get one over me I literally have no way to counter that. No WAY at all. 

Amethyst Bat: And the cookie’s crumbles right on top of you instead of me~. I’m up by 1!

Blue Eagle: Hahaha, In your dreams! We’re even 70 70! 

Amethyst Bat: Heheh, what ever you say. Ok enough jokes, let’s head on in. 

Blue Eagle: Right behind you Am. *

*The two of them entered the GCPD building. Tons of officers are there hanging around, drinking coffee and having little chats with fellow officers and staff members in the building. They all watch as Bat Girl and the new comer walk past them*

Police officer 1: Well he’s a new one.

Police Officer 2: Probably a new Robin for all we know.

Female Police Officer 1: But doesn’t Batman already have two Robins and that kid with yellow Bat suit, what’s his name Signal? 

Female Police Officer 2: A fourth side kick is kinda over doing it even for him

Officer Cash: Come on people leave him alone and go back to what your doing. *I turn to Bat Girl and the new guy. I take a sip of my coffee cup and smile* Good to see you Bat Girl. 

Amethyst Bat: You to Cash! By the way I go by Amethyst Bat now. It was my idea.

Blue Eagle: Right you are Am!

Officer Cash: Nice But it’s all the same to you I’ll just call you Bat Girl. You must be Batman’s new protégé. Names Cash a pleasure. *I put my hand out and he shakes it*

Blue Eagle: Good to meet you Officer, Call me Blue Eagle and no I’m not a new Robin, Batman’s gonna stop with the Green one.

Officer Cash: Well all at least your friendly. So how old are you? 15 16?

Blue Eagle: Actually sir, I’m 25. In the prime of my life.

Officer Cash: So Batman trained you for 15 years? You must really something then.

Blue Eagle: Actually 6 years man, he recruited me and started training me when I was 19.

Officer Cash: So he recruited you when you were a full grown adult? Now that’s a refreshing change of pace. Anyway the commissioner is waiting for the two of you in his Office, looking foreword to working with you in the future. Squad let’s head on out! *The 14 men with Cash march out of the Department building*

Blue Eagle: He Seems like a great fella

Amethyst Bat: Thats because he is. *We head towards Dads office and walk in. Dads sitting on his seat behind his desk as he’s eating his lunch.*

Jim Gordon: *I wipe my mouth a little with a napkin* Glad that you two made it. *I get off my seat walk to front of my desk* Good job busting that drug deal, my men just pick up those thugs, they’re going to jail for a good long time. So you must be Blue Eagle that Batman told me about. He’s busy on another case and he vouched for your training and told me that two of you together can handle this one. There’s an assassin out in Gotham and who ever they are, they’re clearly pro’s.

Blue Eagle: Could be Azrael, he might be back in Gotham.

Jim Gordon: A good guess kid but no the murders don’t fit his memo. The body of the killers latest victim or the only body we managed to recover died quickly and painlessly. Which is surprising cause forensic found the victim was injected with some kind of poison that’s slightly similar to a box jellyfishes sting minus the pain part of course. The toxin doesn’t just paralyze and kill the victim it distorts there face and there DNA making it hard to identify who exactly the body is. Hopefully my boys might catch a break and find out who exactly this victim is.

Blue Eagle: I doubt it let, us have a look at the body, we might be able-.

Jim Gordon: *I get a call from my ear bud* Just a minute kid. Yeah? Wait really!? That’s great! Good work! *I hang up* Finally the old Gordon bad luck is wearing off on me! They managed to identify the body as Atonía Rivera! Founder of Rivera industries. A multi million Corporation that’s now being led by Alisia Rivera his only sister. She might be the Assassins next target. 

Amethyst Bat: Thats a great start. I look up we’re shes at. *I activate the halo computer on my gauntlet and type on the digital key broad with my other as I look her up* Alisia Rivera... She’s currently staying at Titanic Hotel. Blue you can get there a lot faster then my Bat Bike so head on over. I’m gonna stay here to check if he’s got any additional relatives here in Gotham. 

Blue Eagle: Gotcha Am! *I run out of Jim’s office* 

Amethyst Bat: Good luck! And watch your self!

Jim Gordon: *I closed the door and turn to Barbara* Am? 

Amethyst Bat: Short for Amethyst Bat. I go by that now, I would say that it was my idea but that would be a half lie. He come up with it and I just called dibs.

Jim Gordon: A bit formal though... Don’t tell me your cheating on Able. 

Amethyst Bat: Im not cheating on him Dad I won’t EVER cheat on him. In fact... *I looked at him and smirked*

Jim Gordon: What?

Amethyst Bat: *Im Still smirking and I nod my head to the door were Blue Eagle ran off to*

Jim Gordon: Barbara, Im not a mind-. Oh... OOOOOOhhhhhhh... 

Amethyst Bat: Yup. *I going back typing on my halo Hey broad with a smirk on my face* 

Jim Gordon: So Thats What’s been keeping Him busy for all these years... Well my lips are sealed.

Amethyst Bat: Thanks Dad.

*Back with Blue Eagle he rans Out of the GCPD station*

Blue Eagle: Instinct set a way point to Titanic Hotel in Gotham. *Instinct is the name I gave to my A.I in my suit. Makes sense Eagles are wild animals who use there instincts to help them navigate the surroundings* 

Instinct: Right away Boss. Hey, want me to pin you the locations of any nearby food stands?

Blue Eagle: Just set the way point. Make sure to pin the ones with any sugar free pretzels.

Instinct: On it Boss.

???: Hey the Guy with the high tech blue Armor.

Blue Eagle: Yeah? *I turn around to see who called me. It was a young woman wearing black jeans, she’s White and black leather boots for shoes, she’s wearing a zipped up yellow and dark green jacket and she’s wearing black leather gloves and she’s caring stuffed backpack on her back. And boy is she beautiful... Her long black her is long and bushy. She kinda looks Asian. No wait is she half Mongolian like me!?* Uh... How can I help you miss?

Jade: Jade, my names Jade, and I need some help with directions. Do you know the way to the Titanic Hotel? Im staying there for tonight.

Blue Eagle: Just a minute. Instinct? *Instinct loads the location were the Titanic Hotel is at.* Its 20 miles ahead over that way. 

Jade: 20 miles? Great, it’s gonna take me forever to get there even if I catch a bus. 

Blue Eagle: I can fly you over there if you want.

Jade: “Fly” me all the way over there? How exactly? 

Blue Eagle: *My huge robotic Eagle wings come out of my back* My suit can fly. I can get you there in a snap.

Jade: Well ain’t that impressive! Your a vigilante aren’t you and not some over dress high tech cop? 

Blue Eagle: I am indeed a vigilante. Call me Blue Eagle. So you want a lift or not?

Jade: I love a lift thanks. 

Blue Eagle: *Grab on to her and we I soar off into the sky.* So your new to Gotham?

Jade: Yeah, Im a tourist. I travel around the world. Never stayed at one spot for to long. Been to Australia, London, California, and even metropolis and lot more. 

Blue Eagle: Well you picked a good time to take a tour here. Crime rate in Gotham is lowering, Thanks to us the Bat family and GCPD’s combined efforts. But it’s also thanks to some of Gotham’s most infamous villains either ditching the criminal life or they just stuck in Arkham or Black Gate. People like the Riddler, Poison Ivy and Harley Quenn or the ones that more or less gone legit. 

Jade: Glad to hear. Wait a minute you said us. Or you apart the Bat family to?

Blue Eagle: Kinda, But I wanna strike out on my own day. Protect my own city like NightWing did with BludHaven. 

Jade: Ambitious aren’t you? I like that, Heard That it was Chemo that blow that sorry place to hell and back. 

Blue Eagle: Yeah... NightWing moved on but he won’t forget what happen to his city ever. Hey are you Mongolian? 

Jade: Тийм ээ, гэхдээ та яаж хэлж чадсан юм бэ? ((Translation: Yes, But how could you tell?))

Blue Eagle: Haha! Тийм ээ! Би өөрийгөө хамгийн сүүлд байна гэж бодлоо! ((Translation: Yes! I though I was the last one!))

Jade: Your Mongolian too!? We’re you there when the earth quake happened!?

Blue Eagle: Yeah, I was There. I was performing a sky burial for my grand parents, they were killed by the Joker himself. He tortured and kill them right in front of me.

Jade: Really? I’m so sorry. 

Blue Eagle: Thanks, I barely even finished before the earth quakes happened. I the hill I was on split into and I fell in. Then dozens of rocks fell right on top of me, forget 6 feet under I was buried 16 feet under the ground with a twisted leg and arm...

*6 and half years ago*

Able: AGH! AAAGH! *I feel my leg and arm. I’m bleeding a little but not to much that I might die from it anytime soon.* (Its a miracle that im even alive right now... But I gotta focus... Need to call for help... Need to call...) Batman... Barbara... *I reach out to activate my second watch on my right arm. It’s device that I use to contact Batman directly Incase for emergency. Made it my self actually and thankfully I made sure that it can work here. I try to get in Contact with him.* Please... Pick up...

Batman: New bird, What’s wrong?

Able: Buried alive... Mongolia... Sending coordinate’s... Please get here soon Batman...

Batman: Able!? ABLE! 

*Minutes Later half of the Bat family arrived to the exact coordinates Able sent, Batman Lands the Bat Plane and he and Damian jump out of it. While Nightwing Piloting The Bat Copter lands it and he, Bat Girl, Black Bat, and Red Robin Ran Out of it and all of them are wearing there customs.*

Bat girl: Able!? ABLE, WHERE ARE YOU!?

NightWing: Calm down, Barbara! We’ll find him!

Batman: Everyone, detective vision now! *We activate are mask’s detective vision and we all begin to scan the ground to try and find him.*

Amethyst Bat: *I find a body with a heat signature and my cowl identifies him as Able!* I found him! He’s right here! 

NightWing: Crap that’s deep. We don’t have anything to pull him out of this! 

Bat Girl: We can’t just leave him to die!

Batman: We won’t Barbara. *I pull out a device from my utility Belt. A mike like device a Super man logo on it* We might not be able to Help him. But he can. *My device is made to specially get in contact with Super Man. Yes with his super hearing he might be able to hear but with all the voices in the world he might not now were my voice is coming from. This is made to negate that problem.* SUPERMAN HELP!

*Meanwhile on the other side of the Earth. Super man is finishing putting a wild fire out with dozens of fire fighters*

Fire fighter: Thanks, Super man! The fire could have taken a whole lot longer to put out with out you! Well take it from here.

Super Man: Glad to hear! *I hear Bat Man call out to me...* Batman? I gotta go! Stay on your toes people! *I rocket off to Mongolia. I arrived in a minute and I see Batman and the rest of his people together. In one spot, I look around to see that the landscape is devastated.* By Roa and God... (Why wasn’t I Here sooner!?) *I look back at Batman* What Can I do Batman?

Batman: My protege-!

Bat girl: Able’s buried alive down there help him!

Super Man: *I watch Bat Girl point to where the guys buried and using my X ray vision I see him.* Get clear! *They all get clear and I took a deep breath and blow out my cold breath to freeze the works in place so they won’t colapse on top of this Able man. I then drill right into the ground beneath me with my fist, I then reach grab him as gently as I can and fly out the hole I made. I glide down towards Batman as I use my X ray vision to see if any of his organs are damaged and thankfully no* He’s gonna make it everyone. *I gave him to Batman and he lays him down to the ground*

Able: Save by the man of steel himself... It’s a huge honor to meet you in person, sir...

Super Man: Just glad I made it on time now Save your strength kid. Batman, I gonna see if I can find any survivors out here.

Batman: Good call. *I watch as Kal-El flys off* Black Bat, Red Robin and Green Robin see if you can find any survivor’s to. Bat Girl and NightWing get Able to the Batcopter for medical treatment.

NightWing: You got it Batman. Come on Able. 1. 2. 3! *I left him up in my arms* 

Able: *I grown in pain and then smile* Haha, Stung a little... You two are a sight for sore eyes you now that right? *I look down at the hole Super man pulled me out of.* Grandma’s and Grandpa’s are buried down there to...

Bat girl: Leave them there Able. Your alive and... There not..

Able: Yeah... Your right Barbara. I wanted to the a sky burial for them. But a regular one will do fine. Back they’re back were they were born... Home...

*Flash back end*

Blue Eagle: And Thats How I survived the earthquake. Super Man spotted nothing but Dead Mongolian’s in the village that I close to and beyond. They confirmed on the news that earthquake took 100% percent of the human population in Mongolia. I thought, I was the last one. Before I met you of course. What about you Jade? How did you survive?

Jade: Like you, I just got lucky when some strangers came to my rescue right one the neck of time. But my mother... She didn’t make it. 

Blue Eagle: Im sorry to hear that. But what about your Dad?

Jade: He went out to hunt a couple hours before the earthquake happened. I never saw him again so he probably didn’t make it. My family were farmers how about yours?

Blue Eagle: Eagle Hunters. A long line of proud Eagle Hunters. I still keep my Eagle to this day. I call her, эрх чөлөө.

Jade: *I smiled* Freedom, that’s a beautiful name.

Blue Eagle: For a equally, beautiful, proud and noble Eagle. Look out that, we’re here! *We just got to the Titanic Hotel, I land at the hotels parking lot and set Jade down on her feet* It’s great to meet another Mongolian. Amazing even!

Jade: Like wise! I never caught your name actually. Your actual name.

Blue Eagle: Yeah, sorry but it’s gonna stay that way. Secrete identities are sacred to us vigilantes after all. Here have this instead. *I bring out a communicator and hold it out to her* Use this so we can chat later and if you run into trouble, I wanna get to know you more. 

Jade: *I smiled and take it* Well better then nothing I guess, I’ll see you later then?

Blue Eagle: Along as your still staying here in Gotham for a couple more days, count on it. *I fly off*

Jade: Im glad to meet him, really... Well time to go too work. *I walk to the hotels main entrance*

Doorman: Please let me Miss.

Jade: *The door man opens the door for me* Thanks a bunch. *I walk in* (Alright, get a disguise. Make your way to the bitch’s room, kill her, Cash in the bounty, cover your tracks, then get the heck out of dodge. Easy as pie.)

Doorman: *I speak in my ear bud* Mistress, the intel was good. She just arrived.

???: Excellent, you know what to do. Make her pay for leaving the league...

Doorman: As you wish. Is everyone in position? Good... We shall take her life when the moment is right. 

*Back with Blue Eagle he’s sitting on the roof of a nearby building. He finally spotted Alisia in her pent house in the hotel*

Blue Eagle: Am I got visual on Rivera. Find out anything new yet?

Amethyst Bat: No, all of his relatives are outside of Gotham, so Alisia might be the assassins target. I’m on my way over now might take me a while to get there though. 

Blue Eagle: Copy. I’ll keep my eyes on Rivera in the mean time. Hey guess what!? I’m not the last Mongolian after all!

Amethyst Bat: Really!? Thats great Able! So who’s the guy then?

Blue Eagle: Girl actually.

Amethyst Bat: Oh...

Blue Eagle: Hey I just met her, and you know I wouldn’t NEVER cheat on you right?

Amethyst Bat: Hah! Gotcha! I was just yanking your chain! I love you to Blue. See yeah soon. Over and out.

Blue Eagle: Heh, and now she’s up by one. *Sighs* Just be friends with Jade ok man? Just be friends with her...

*A half hour later* 

Jade: *I open the door to “my” apartment.*

Waitress: Hello, you ordered the lasagna right?

Jade: Just on time. Just leave it on the table over there. 

Waitress: So how are you enjoying your st-.

Jade: *I poke the back of her head and she immediately went limp as she goes unconscious. I grab her body just before she hit the floor and lay her on the couch and then strip off her waitress uniform* Huh, just my size to. Even better. *After few minutes I’m now wearing her uniform. I went to the bedroom and slide open the closet and put the waitress body in with the actual people that are staying in the apartment. They’re fine I just did the same thing to them as I did to the waitress. I went to my backpack and modified the uniform to hold and conceal my twin Sai. I then take out my small vial of my poison that I made and put it in the back pocket of my skirt* Good thing the waitress only wear’s normal shoes. I can fight pretty well in high heels but boy can it be a murder on your back. (Let’s get this show on the road. The waitress was actually caring two plates of Lasagna. The one I got is mine, the other is Rivera just as planned I picked the room closes to her pent house and they came to deliver my meal first.) *I fixed my tie, picked up the plate and it’s utensils, walked out of the room and closed door. I made my way to her pent house and knocked on her door*

Rivera: Come on in.

Jade: *I opened the door with a smile* Hello Mrs, Rivera. Here’s your Lasagna. 

Rivera: Thank you, just leave it on the table over there. 

Jade: Of course. *With a smile I quickly sprinkled the toxin prouder on the Lasagna. Then I head a knock on the door*

Waiter: Room service!

Rivera: Right On time please come in!

Waiter: *I entered the pent house with a smile. I went to the windows and slide the red curtains down*

Rivera: What are you doing I’m taking a tan here!

Blue Eagle: (So many heat sources moving in on... Rivera... This can’t be good and did I just see... Jade as a waitress!?) *I contact Barbara again* Am, something a lot bigger then assassination attempt is at play here! I’m picking up to thirty heat sources moving in on Rivera pent house! Contact Batman right now. 

Amethyst Bat: Im On it, just wait for back up Blue!

Blue Eagle: No can do! I’m going in!

Amethyst Bat: Able Wait-!

Blue Eagle: *I break coms with her and fly at the pent house*

*Back at the penthouse* 

Jade: *I glared at the waiter and he glares right back at me with his hands behind his back. I slowly reached out to one of my Sai’s*

Rivera: Didn’t you hear me I said open the curtains up right-!

*The waiter grabs the woman turns her around and was going to snap her neck until he hears a Screeching Eagle cry coming from outside. The waiter turns his head and the Blue Eagle burst through the windows and with his robotic stretched wide he kicks the waiter with both his legs sending him flying to the wall. Blue Eagle stands tall and his wings go back into his armor.*

Rivera: *I look up to the guy with Blue and Black armor with fear in my eyes* Hey what ever they’re paying you pay you double it! Triple what ever you want just don’t kill me please!

Blue Eagle: No money just Pay me with your safety instead. *I made a almost human size chunk of my armor come off and it turn into a Eagle that flew to Rivera. The mechanical Eagle, grab onto to her and flew her out of the penthouse and starts carrying her to somewhere safe*

Rivera: WHAT EVER THE HELL IS HAPPENING I HATE ALL OF IT!

Blue Eagle: Jade, I get the feeling that you don’t exactly work here. Or it is that even your real name?

Jade: *I puts my hands up* It’s 100% my real name. Jade Nyugen. 

Waiter: *I get up and pull out a knife out of the sleeve in my and with a small swing the blade extended into a katana* A pity that the two of you won’t have much time to be better acquainted with each other. *The rest of the assassins come in the room* Kill them both!

Jade: *Blue Eagle and I went back to back as they surround us. I pull out my twin Sai’s as we both got ready for a fight* Just so you know, these guys are NOT with me!

Blue Eagle: Yeah I could tell but you clearly got a history with them.

Jade: Yeah a long one. I’ll have your back as long as you have mine.

Blue Eagle: Just don’t kill them.

Jade: Seriously? Ugh, Fine have it your way. 

Blue Eagle: *3 guys charge at me with the swords and 4 more charge at Jade with there fist and weapons. I grab a guy who was the closes by the shirt, punched him in the face two times and then hurled him at the other 2 guys knocking them down to the ground. I then blocked a blade from a female assassin with one of my arms then, blocked her next 4 sword swings, and then then countered by punching her in the face grabbing her head and then slammed her face on a table* Take her down Jade! *I then throw her up to the air. Jade jumps up on top of her, and beats her down with the dull ends of her Twin Sai’s and then slams the assassin down to the ground with both her feet as I block a few kicks and punches from another assassin, I saw a opening and leg sweep the assassin making fall back wards. As he was falling I grabbed his leg and swing him at other 3 assassins knocking them back, I then slammed the assassin to the ground knocking him out cold*

Jade: *I kneed a female assassin in the stomach a few times, let her go and then beat her down with Sai’s and then knock her out cold, I dodged a sword from another assassin, parried a few of his other sword swings by blocking and deflecting his attacks with my Sai’s and then hit his head with both of them.* Take him out! *I shoved the assassin towards Able’s and he kicks the assassin hard enough to send him flying to the wall* I thought you were joking when you said Batman trained you, But your proving me wrong now! *I dodge a few punches and kicks from a assassin, jump back, grabbed on to a chair and throw it at him but he caught and threw it back at me but I countered by catching it and hurled back at him, the chair hits him and sends him flying to wall*

Blue Eagle: Who the heck are these guys anyway!? And what do you have to do with them!? *I blocked and redirect a female assassins sword swing, beat her down and finished her off with a side kick*

Jade: There the League of Assassins. I’m sure Batman’s VERY familiar with them. *I parried a Assassins Sword by redirecting it, kicked him to the to the ground with a downward axe kick* I use to be a member, heck I was good enough to be Talia’s personal guard. Remember when I told you some guys saved me? Yeah they happened to be members of the League. They brought me in, trained me to kill and defend my self but as I soon as I realized that they were genocidal maniacs, I packed what ever I could carry in a bag and left these psycho’s behind.

Female assassin: No one leaves the League and lives, Cheshire! 

Jade: *The assassin charges at me with a sword and I blocked her attack with both of my Sai’s.* Ah shut up! 

Blue Eagle: The leagues back in Gotham!? This is worse then I could have imagined! 

Jade: Tell me about it! *I kneed her in the stomach and slammed both of my Sai’s on the back of her head taking her out* “Cleanse the world and leave only the worthy alive”. What the hell those that even mean!? What right does Ra’s or That bitch have to say on who’s “worthy” or not!? Was my family not “worthy”, we’re mine and Eagle’s people “worthy”!? *I attack the waiter who started this whole thing and is probably in charge* The two of them and the entire league are psychopaths that think humanity is a threat to nature but the two of us are living proof that’s not even remotely the case! *After a few parries of our weapon, I pin him to a wall* Go to Talia and give her this message from me... “You and your Dad Grow the FUCK UP... And stop being huge psychotic Duche Bags!” *I knocked him out with the other end of one of my Sai’s. Then more assassins dressed in military uniforms come crashing done into the penthouse with automatic weapons* Im getting my things! You got this!?

Blue Eagle: Yeah, What Wait!? No! Stay together Jade!

Jade: *I kicked a assassin in the face when he tried to enter the penthouse* Great! Keep them busy for me, K babe!? *I blow a kiss to him and I run to the room were I left my things*

Blue Eagle: BABE!? 

Armed Assassin: He must be Cheshire’s lover! Make an a example of him!

Blue Eagle: No, I’m not we just met! Gah! Fuck all of you! *They open fire on me but thanks to my power armor I dodged all the bullets and moved in to take all the seven armed men out seconds after they fire there guns* Didn’t expect that did Yeah? *I left the penthouse to go after Jade*

Jade: *I pull out pieces of my actual suit. I first slip on my black leggings with yellow flower patterns of the Scabiosa butterfly blue. I then put on the pure black armor plates on my leggings. I then put on my black and silver knee high boots, i put on my green and black gloves and slip on my green and black kimono. Now for the finishing touch, I take out my white and red cat mask, the lenses of my mask eyes holes are red. I put it on a second later, I then grab Sai and blocked a assassins bo staff strike as he tried to get a drop on me. I kicked him in the stomach sending him sliding backwards on his feet. I watch as he stands straight up with a scowl. Then a helicopter hovers in place outside behind him. 6 assassins hoped off the helicopter and crashed through the window and land besides each other. They then bring out small metal sticks and with a press of a button the sticks turned into full size metal bo staffs that are colored black. I spin my twin Sai’s in my hands as I get ready to fight them and I sigh* So much for a break then... Come on. *Three of them charged at me with there bo staffs. I pressed a button on my Sai’s and the blades burst electricity and I parried, redirect and leaned away from there attacks and then shocked them with Sai’s blade dropping the three of them one at a time. The other three assassins leaps towards at the same time as they try to slam there bo staffs down on me. I leaned away from 2 of the assassins bo staffs but got hit in the head by the third* Gah! (Even with my mask that hurt like hell!) *I jumped back, trying to get some distance between the assassins and me.* (Gotta fight smart. Im the Best the League use to had, But Im still human.) *Two of the assassins charge at me, but I jumped up to the chandelier of the room and grabbed on to it to swing over them, I let go of the chandelier and zapped there necks with my Sai’s and they collapsed to the floor. Using one of my Sai’s I hit my now cold plate of Lasagna sending it flying to assassins faced, sending him stumbling backwards to a wall, I then use the opportunity to try and take down the other 2 assassins as quickly as I can. The two of the assassins a few blows on my leg and arm but nothing that I can’t heal with a couple wraps of bandaids and medical herbs. I got a opening and zapped them both with my Sai’s and they collapsed to the floor. I then ran to the the last assassin and knocked him out by punching him in the face as he’s was whipping out the sauce out of his eyes. I looked down at the pieces of Lasagna on the floor as I hold my arm* Great... NOW I’m feeling hungry...

*The mysterious feminine voice speaks through the pilot of the heavily armed military helicopter ear bud*

???: No doubt we have attracted the attention of my beloved and my son. Which means this has gone long enough. All units withdraw immediately. Pilot you know what to do...

Assassin pilot: Vulture LA copies. 

Cheshire: *I watch as the helicopter flies away* Finally, it’s over. (So much for cashing that bounty. Oh well time to get the heck out of here...) *I then watch as the helicopter flies back with its guns about to fire* AH, COME ON! *I was about to run until the Mechanical that Blue Eagle sent out to take my next pay check to safety, crash into the front window of the helicopter and then start pecking at the window* Good... Good birdie. Then seconds later Blue Eagle comes crashing through the wall of my room, he runs to me and then picks up Bridle style*

Blue Eagle: Time to get the heck outta here! *I call the mechanical Eagle back and it reattached it self back in to my armor*

Cheshire: *I smirked under my mask* Your telling me. 

Blue Eagle: *I jumped out the window I made my wings come out and fly away from the hotel and the Helicopter* 

Cheshire: Shouldn’t the guy be chasing us?

Blue Eagle: Your right. Oh no... He’s not going to? *The helicopter starts shooting both its gun and missiles as its circles around the building* Instinct how many life forms are still in the top floor!?

Instinct: Zero, turns out the hotel staff evacuated all civilians in the building after all the action started. The psycho’s probably trying to make the top of the hotel go crashing down on the citizens in the street who haven’t completely evacuated yet.

Blue Eagle: Brilliant assessment instinct! 

Instinct: Well I am based off of you Boss! 

Blue Eagle: *I fly to the down to the streets and set Cheshire down on her feet* I’m stopping this you... I deal with you later, Jade. *I fly off to the Helicopter*

Cheshire: Hey, I didn’t think things would go down this way! *I sigh and looked around at the ground* What are you idiots standing around here for!? The top floors gonna come crashing down! Get the heck away from here! HURRY! *The crowd starts to run away from the hotel and sigh again* (I really did screw things up...) *I frowned under my mask and I disappeared into the crowd* 

Blue Eagle: *I watch as the helicopter finished blasting the top floor. The 6 floors fall off the hotel and come crashing down to the ground!* I can still stop this! I have to! (Think Able! Think! Right my foam!) *My foam is a special type of adhesive substance that I created ages ago. After dozens of test runs I discovered that the max weight that my foam can hold is over 50 tons more then enough to help me lower down the falling 6 story building and with my armor Ill be able to lower it safety down to the streets! I flew straight at the falling debris and sprayed my foam at it with both my arms! The foam covered the bottom side of the building and then covered it completely! It then falls past and I used the full power of my thrusters that are powered by the Elemental Engine to try and stop it from falling* (Bathroom, bedroom, living room, pools... Each floor weighs more then 45 tons, Times that all up by 6 and.... That equals close 270 tons!) AAAAAGH!!! (My foams holding up! So is my suit! I can do this! Just gotta lower it down as quickly and carefully as I can!) *I start to slowly lower the 6 floors down to the street. Little by little!* You got this! You got this, you got this, you got this! AAAAGH!!! *Im almost there! Just couple more feet! I then drop it all down safely to the middle of the street and land a little clumsily on my feet* YES! I DID IT! *I then noticed that there’s a huge crowd of bystander’s behind me, and turn my head to them* Uh... Hi? *Then they all started cheering for me, I then see a news reported walk towards with her mike and camera man. Actually I’m pretty sure it’s Vickey Vale!*

Vickey Vale: Are we still rolling!?

Camera man: *Gives her a thumbs up*

Vickey Vale: Hello again Gotham! This is Vickey Vale! We’re back at the Titan hotel! This new hero just stopped the top 6 floors from crashing on top of hundreds of Gotham citizens! Can you tell us your name, hero?

Blue Eagle: Uh... Uh... I’m the Blue Eagle! Batman’s newest protege and Gotham’s newest protector!

Vickey Vale: Your heard hear folks the Blue Eagle soared off and saved the day! Can you tell us more of what happened before the 6 floors collapsed? Who was piloting that helicopter and why did they endangered so many lives?

Blue Eagle: Uh... 

Batman: *Me, Damian, And Amethyst Bat made our way towards Blue Eagle and stand in front him and shoe Ms Vale’s microphone away* Sorry Mrs. Vale But no comment. 

Damian: Exactly No comment! Now scram already will you!? 

Batman: Robin.

Damian: What? Im not gonna apologize! She’s a reporter for crying out loud so she’s going make things up wether if we treat her right or not! Just like that, Jack Rider guy!

Vickey Vale: Excuse me!? I am nothing like that slub! I tell nothing but the truth for the past 20 years! So Batman is there anything you like to say to your newest protege!?

Batman: *I turn to Blue Eagle and smiled. Just a little though* Good job, but you can always do better never forget that, Eagle.

Blue Eagle: *I look up to Batman and nod* T-Thanks Batman! *I turn to Barbara* He’s probably still gonna scold me when we get back to the Bat Cave.

Amethyst Bat: Trust me he won’t. You did the best you could possibly do. I’m mean look at that thing! *We turn back to the building as the foam starts to dissolve and smiled at him* You did good Blue!

Blue Eagle: *I smiled under my helmet* Thanks Am. *I looked around and Jades no where in sight and I sighed* (Yeah... I was bit hard on her. Hopefully I’ll see her again. Hopefully...)

Amethyst Bat: Hey What about “the” assassin.

Blue Eagle: They... Actually I can lie to you Barbara. It was her... The woman I met. She was the assassin.

Amethyst Bat: Oh... Oh Blue...

*Hours later back with Jade. With her mask removed she sneaks back in to her apartment that she actually rented with her own money. She lays her bags down and lands on her couch. She then takes out the communication device that she has in her hand. The same communication device that Blue Eagle gave to her and she frowns and then sighs*

Jade: I’ll apologize to him another day. Better keep this close... Finally I’m not alone in this cold world...


	3. Aaron Esk-Sol, The arrival of Power Warrior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Its tomorrow morning. Able stayed the night in Barbara’s apartment. He wanted her help and support for coming to terms that he isn’t the last Mongolian Out there and also coming to terms that Jade is a profesional killer. He doesn’t have it in him to arrest Jade and bring her in, cause no doubt the court would give her the death penalty or life imprisonments. He doesn’t want to cause the death of the last of his people And doesn’t want her to be put away from life... And He doesn’t want that... While Barbara helps him cope, she’s busy making a new Bat suit form scratch... The yellow and dark purple suit is iconic but also getting REALLY old and just doesn’t fit with her alter ego’s new colorful name. It’s long past time for a new look! Meanwhile in California, Karen Starr aka Power Girl and Superman’s other cousin is out surfing in a beach but she’s going to be interrupted VERY soon by the arrival of Earths newest protector... It’s newest Powerful Warrior. Who endured a tragedy...

*Able is painting on a canvas. His mother was a brilliant Mongolian painter when she was alive, she painted landscapes, self portraits, plants even animals if Dad can make sure to keep them still. He’s honoring his family’s and people’s memory legacy on step at a time*

Able: Hey Barbara how’s it going on your end!?  
*Barbara’s in a another room typing at a laptop that’s connected to a 3D printer that’s making her new suit that’s she’s designing*

Barbara: Going pretty good. God bless Wayne tech 3D printers!

Able: You know I perfected the technology my-!

Barbara: Yeah Yeah! Yourself I know! What about you Able?

Able: Weeeeell... *I finished my painting and look at it and boy....* (I’m sooo terrible at this...) *Its suppose to be a rocky hill but... I just painted the whole canvas gray and white* What the heck is Is that? *Im looking at yellow splat of goo on the bottom left of the painting* (Oh it’s a small splat of melted cheese from the macaroni that Barbara just cooked for the two of us...) Mom made this look so easy. (Guess being a genius artist isn’t genetic...)

Barbara: Able?

Able: Um... Yeah I’m not gonna attempt to sugar coat it. It’s pretty awful! Haha!

Barbara: Aw come on~! It can’t be that bad~! *I open the door and saw his painting* Wow... Yeah it’s pretty bad. But it’s a start! So what’s it suppose to be anyway?

Able: *I got up from my chair and walk to Barbara with a smile* Rocky hill tops.

Barbara: Oh so that’s why the entire canvas is painted gray and white and what’s that yellow splat on the bottom left?

Able: A splat of melted from the Mac and cheese you cooked. By the way it really hit the spot, 5 stars all around!

Barbara: Why thank you! I’m Glad that you liked it as much as I did!

Able: So did you finished making your new suit?

Barbara: Sure did! Just stay here, I’ll go put on and show it to you. *I go back into the room and closed the door*

Able: *I grab the Tv controller and pressed the on button and our flat screen turns on. I then click the Screenflex button so I can watch some movies. I hear Barbara yelp out and then hear her hit the floor in her room and smiled* Having trouble in there, honey? *I grab my cherry flavored soda and took a sip*

Barbara: Nope! Everything’s peachy! Be out in a second! (Darn piece of paper! I really gotta clean this room up... Meh, maybe later.)

Able: *I walk over to the couch that’s facing the flat screen and sit on it as I pick The Warlarion. A excellent live action Science fiction show, I took another sip of my soda* Hey, did you get some more popcorn at Sellco? 

Barbara: Yeah, it’s on the top drawer in the kitchen! Hey, don’t you dare start watching the latest episode of The Warlarion with out me!

Able: *I walk to the kitchen, pull out a bag of popcorn, tore off the plastic bag thats covering the popcorn bag and then put in the microwave* Don’t worry I won’t start it with out you, Barb! *I wait for a few minutes and the popcorns done popping, I opened the microwave up, pull out the popcorn, I then reached my hand up to open the other top drawer, opened it and I grab a small wooden bowl and put the popcorn bag on the bowl*

Barbara: All right, I’m ready! How about you?

Able: The popcorn is hot and I haven’t started the show with out you as promised! *I sit on the couch!* Let’s see it!

*Barbara comes out of the room wearing her brand new bat suit. The color scheme is primary purple and white and it’s sorta cyber themed which makes sense she’s the world’s top hacker after all right after Cyborg. She’s wearing a lightly armored white cowl with neon purple eye lenses. She’s wearing purple bat gauntlets on both of her arms and for her feet she’s wearing knee high purple boots with soles being white and her tights covered with white light armor are also color white. But instead of wearing a traditional cape she’s instead wearing a long pure white cloak that’s purple underneath. Also underneath the cloak are little white neon bat symbols. Last but not least, her neon purple Bat Emblem on her chest. Right now, She’s wearing the hoody of her cloak.*

Amethyst Bat: So what do you think, Able!?

Able: *Kisses the tips of my fingers with a smile* It’s pure art, Barb! The cloak just completes the suit! You know, I think you got a future as fashion designer!

Amethyst Bat: Haha! Thanks, but I’ll stick to being a Me Tuber! *I go to a Mirror and have a look at my reflection and I smiled* Your right, I look GREAT! I feel like a whole new me! *I turn my back to the mirror and turn my head to it and then I turn my head back to Able and smirked as I put my hand on the cheek of my butt*

Able: *I smirked back* Hey! Hey! Hey, don’t give me any ideas Barb~!

Amethyst Bat: Haha! Don’t worry, I was only just teasing! But maybe one day~!

Able: One day when we’re both ready. For now let’s just stick with kisses, flirting, handholding, and making out every ounce and a while.

Amethyst Bat: Of course! Taking it slow and whole some is the only way. 

*The door bell rings*

???: Delivery for this... Barbara Gordon Human.

Amethyst Bat: Human? *I activated my gauntlets holo computer and look through the five micro cameras that I placed out side of my apartments door. After a few seconds of verifying data I found out she’s just a normal delivery girl working for Amazonian’s. A online delivery company she’s not a actual Amazonian but boy... Is she tall... And why’s her hair purple and really really long like it reaches down to her feet... She sorta remind of some one...* Just a normal Delivery girl from Amazonian. 

Able: The web site right?

Amethyst Bat: Yeah! Although normals a bit of a stretch... Get the door will you! 

Able: Fine. *I walk to the door, Unlock all the locks on it and finally open it. Barbara’s standing right behind me with a explosive bata-rang in her hand.* Sorry she just went to the bath-. Bath... Bath... *I look up to the chick... She’s 6 foot 4, her skin is tanned and boy is she beautiful... She’s got a figure that would put super models to shame... (Shit get it together Able!) Bathroom! Yeah she’s in the Bathroom. Heh... 

Girl: Huh, I see... This is for her now sign this please so I can finally get out of this Revolting City... 

Able: *I sign the Tablet with Barbara signature and gave it back to the delivery girl*

Girl: My thanks. See you never. *I walk away* 

Able: *I watch as she leaves* K... *I closed the door and turn back to Barbara who’s got her cowl removed and her arms are crossed together* Ahaha... You saw my face through the cameras didn’t you? Hey she was super tall and unnaturally good looking that was a perfectly valid response! 

Barbara: *I sigh and uncrossed my arms* Your right I’m sorry. It’s just she looked really familiar. 

Able: You seen her before?

Barbara: I never seen her before in my life but she kinda reminds of some one. Can’t figure out who though. *I take the box out of his hand*

Able: So what did you order?

Barbara: Tickets for a plane to Sky Light City. For the both of us 

Able: Sky Light City!? The city in the far north between Gotham and Metropolis!? 

Barbara: Yup! I remembered that you always wanted to go there so I got these for us. What do you say we spend a week there as a vacation?

Able: Yeah that sounds awesome but what about Batman and Gotham?

Barbara: It will still be standing when we get back. Heck NightWing and Starfire... StarFire... Oh boy...

Able: *I put my hand over her shoulder* You ok Barbara?

Barbara: What? Uh no I’m fine! It’s about The delivery girl! I think I know who she really is... Komandr, BlackFire, StarFire’s crazy older sister and Queen of Tamaran. 

Able: Komandr!? Wait why was she a Amazonian delivery girl when She’s a queen!?

Barbara: Not sure let’s just pretend we didn’t see anything k?

Able: Fat Chance we gotta go after her!

Barbara: Able, we don’t know yet if your suit can really take on a kryptonian level alien so let’s just forget we saw her.

Able: But I ran the numbers! I can take her on-. *She glares at me* Ok! Ok! No picking a fight with a Tamaranian for today!

Barbara: Good! Now let’s sit down and watch the newest episode of the Warlarion! *The two of us sit down on the couch*

Able: Still think I can take her.

Barbara: But Im not gonna let you anytime soon so shut up and watch the show already. *I press play*

*Meanwhile On a beach in California, Karen Starr aka Power Girl is riding on her Red, Blue and white surf broad as she’s catching some waves. She’s wearing white and red bikini and while she’s surfing she’s drinking a beer. Like her Earth 2 counterpart she comes from a different Earth but unlike her counter part she hates the idea of working for anyone. She’s a free spirit, a bit of thrill seeker and NEVER stays in one place for to long cause she’s actual a traveling musician. She’s a well known Guitarist and a sport enthusiast, Mostly BMX and surfing. Kal tried to her into being a reporter like he was but she told he and Louis are both huge masochist for even being a report considering how criminally low the pay is. Of course she wasn't trying to insult the two of them she just being honest and realistic heck the two of them aren’t even Reporters anymore. Kal’s A chef now and a rather damn good one and Louis is the Principle of Metropolis Elementary School, Yes the one that Jonathan, there son and her nephew goes to. Karen loses her balance and falls into the water but before she went in she vaporizes her beer with her heat vision. She’s really against littering.*

Karen: *I pop my head out of the water and smiled* Haha! Woah! *But something drags her back into the water and then a second later a dolphin flies out of the same spot of water that Karen was dragged into. The Dolphin dragged her back into the water and she punched it in the face in self defense. Don’t worry she didn’t punched it to hard. She pops her head back out of the water.* Thats what you get for freaking jumping me pal! Your kind aren’t gonna invade the surface of Earth on my watch! *She also hates Dolphins. Especially space Dolphins, Lobo That freaking Pig. Space Dolphins killed her friends ounce back on her Earths Krypton... Never forget... She swims back to her broad and sits on it and watches the dolphin that she punched gracefully land back in to the water. With her Super hearing she hears her phone in her bag that’s in her RV. It’s the ring tone she set for Kal, she sighs. She grabs on to her broad and flies back to her RV. She opens the front door and gets her phone out of her bag and answers the call* Hey Kal, hows it going with you fishing trip? 

*Kals in a fishing boat with Louis, John, Krypto, Kara and her good friend Siobhan. Yes that Siobhan who’s the Silver Banshee But she now a hero, in fact she’s newest member of the Justice League. They’re actually fishing for Tuna.*

Kal: Going pretty good all things considered. 

Karen: Has she “acted” out on you all?

Kal: If your talking about Siobhan then no she hasn’t acted out for the last 4 years. She’s a full hero now.

Karen: That’s great So have any of you caught anything yet?

Kal: Well we just caught our first one, 7 foot.

Karen: Really? Who caught it? Krypto?

Kal: Yup, Krypto. He smelled it and dived right on in the water.

Karen: Did He? Well, You know?

Kal: Eat it? Well he was about to but thankfully I got the red solar colar out right on the neck of time! Now he’s on time out. *Krypto’s leash is tied up away from the Tuna fish*

Krypto: *Whines Out of boredom*

Siobhan: Oí Kal! Jones got one! Kid, don’t use your freakin super strength you’ll snap the bloody rod like a twig!

Kal: Gotta go Karen! Call you later!

*Kal hangs up*

Karen: *I smile* These day’s I’m not so sure if I’m thankful for being single or not. *Sighs But then with my Super Hearing I hear something entering Earths abort. I looked up and saw a huge burning Alien ship! I got into my RV, then a couple seconds later I come out as Power Girl. I’m wearing blue knee high boots with white soles. I’m wearing blue gloves with red lines. I’m of course wearing my trademark white suit that has the upper side of my chest exposed. Hey I’m stacked as hell and I’m proud of it so I flaunt it. I activate the ear bud in my ear that I use to contact the Justice League which I’m doing right now.*

Power Girl: Watch Tower this is Power Girl! I have visual on Alien space ship! I’m moving in to intercept!

Mrs Martian: This is Mrs Martian. Copy Power Girl, I’m informing Superman and sending nearby League members your way. 

Power Girl: Copy That! *I rocket off to the Space ship, I grab onto the front and try to push against it to slow it down. I look up to see the front of the ship has a emblem. The house of El’s emblem! But instead of the shield it has a alien sun symbol around it!* (Wait a minute... I recognize the emblem... No way... Aaron?) *I managed to stop the ship from falling I then carried it to a forest and set it down on a clearing. The alien ship is big enough for a crew of 100. It looks Kryptonian but I of all people now it’s real origin! I tried to find some kind of door or a hatch to pry it open* Its gotta be him! It just gotta! *I found a door and I gently force it open. Then red light starts to come out of the ship... I start to weaken from the light.* (So weak... Crap right...) Red... Solar Energy! *I step to try and get away from the Red Solar Waves.* (Krypto’s Red Solar colar is only meant to take away his powers and doesn’t hurt him one bit but all this Red Solar Energy... It freaking hurts!) *I finally crawled far enough away from it but I start to go unconscious from how much Red Solar Energy my body absorbed. I saw a glimpse of Kal gliding down towards me*

Superman: Karen! AGH!!! Red Solar Radiation! Fire Storm, Star Girl! Get her away from the ship! 

*Hours later Power Girl regains conscious... She’s one medical bed and Super Girl was watching her*

Super Girl: Sleeping beauties awake! How you feeling m-? I mean Karen?

Power Girl: A little sore... How long was I out?

Super Girl: About 4 hours.

Power Girl: 4 hours!? Man just how much Red Solar Solar energy did I absorb!? 

Super Girl: Enough to put your life in critical danger. I know this is us we’re talking about that was pretty stupid. You should have waited for everyone to arrive.

Power Girl: Sorry But I couldn’t. That ship I recognize it’s design, especially the Emblem! Did you guys crack it open yet!? 

Super Girl: We did. Kal, Batman and Wonder Woman and the rest of the Justice League are about to hid in soon. 

Power Girl: Then I have to be there! *I stood from my bed and ran out of the tent*

Super Girl: Well she’s got more pep in her step then usual.

Krypto: *Walks over to Kara and starts to beg*

Super Girl: Oh no, Boy! I’m not gonna remove your collar until your times out over, Mister! *I watch Krypto lay on the ground and does a few doggy roles and then follows by looking at me with his puppy dog eyes* No dice.

Krypto: *Whines Out of annoyance*

*Dozens of Justice League members are gathered for the a briefing, 3 of them of course are the trinity. Batman, Superman and WonderWoman. Super Man and Batman are wearing suits to protect them from Red solar radiation while Wonder Woman doesn’t need a suit since she’s pretty much divine.*

Superman: After careful examination the Ship isn’t Kryptonian. It’s-.

Power Girl: Solisician! It’s Solisician! And I know who’s ship it is! It’s belongs to a member of the House of Sol!

Superman: Good to see your back on your Feet, Karen! I’m guessing your gonna take over the briefing and explain who and what the Solisician’s are?

Power Girl: *I smirked as I step up the stage* Solisician’s are the distance cousins of Kryptonian’s. There home planet was Solis and unlike Krypton Solis was a tropical paradise but it was still pretty dangerous since Solis also inhabits some of the galaxies most dangerous creatures. Solisician’s started out as a warrior race and over the centuries they were feared and respected of being the universes most lethal and powerful warriors. As they pushed away the many dangers on there planet they began to develop as a species. They civilization quickly began to expand and advance at a remarkable pace. A few hundred years there civilization, science, technology completely rivaled Kryptons. Under the leader ship of the House of Sol there race peacefully colonized dozens of planets until they finally discovered us Kryptonians and the House of El. To make a Long but interesting story short Kryptonians formed a alliance Solisicians. But one day Solis and all the planets the Solisicians colonized vanished from the face of the universe... Hundreds of planets were gone in just one night...

FireStorm: Yeah Im with you professor, that’s impossible. Your telling all of us that a entire planets just upped and disappeared in just ONE night? Then what the hell is this thing doing here then?

Batman: That’s why were here to find out. Here’s the plan, everyone will split up in a group of five. Superman, WonderWoman and my self will head to the bridge of the ship to see if we can find the pilot. Everyone else will split into groups of five and search the other areas of the ship. DO NOT split up under any means, this is an alien ship and we have no idea what’s exactly in there other then Solisician’s. If you do encounter a Solisician fighting them is not a option. Kryptonians were an advanced powerful race but Solisicians are an advance legendary and even more powerful warrior race that have created over a hundred martial art disciplines. You will all be given anti Red solar radiation suits and Kryptonite weapons. 

Power Girl: Kal, I’m coming with the 3 of you since your going to the bridge. 

Superman: Alright, put on a suit we’re heading in 5 minutes. *I watch Karen walk off to get a suit.*

WonderWoman: She seems eager. 

Superman: Karen told me that she was a close friend of the head member of the House of Sol. A powerful Solisician warrior that goes by the name Aaron and she thinks he’s inside of the ship.

WonderWoman: I see. I do hope that the man really is on broad of the ship so the two of them can reunited after so many years apart. 

*Batman walks over to Blue Eagle and Amethyst Bat to check on them*

Batman: Are you ready, Blue Eagle?

Blue Eagle: Ready as I will ever be Batman. My suit can protect me just fine from the radiation. Hey what do you think of Amethyst Bat’s new suits huh!? Looks pretty awesome right!?

Batman: It suits her fine.

Amethyst Bat: Aw thanks Batman! Don’t worry about the two of us. We got Cyborg, Raven and Garr to watch our backs. 

Batman: Just Remember you two, always stay vigilant. 

*The two of them watch as Batman walks away. Then Cyborg, Raven and Garr walk up to them. Unlike there other counter parts. Raven and Garr are the same age as Barbara and Able, 25. Garr now goes by a new Super hero Alias, Primal. He’s wearing black jeans, a purple jacket and a white vest as for shoes he’s wearing white and purple sneakers. Ravens wearing her signature feathered cloak, she’s a wearing a black skirt, purple elbow long gloves and she’s wearing knee high purple boots*

Cyborg: So you must be Blue Eagle that Batman and NightWing have been talking about. Pleasure to finally meet you man! *Cyborg and Blue Eagle shake hands*

Blue Eagle: You to Man! Gotta say your a lot taller in person!

Cyborg: Yeah I get that a lot! This is Raven and Garr.

Raven: Greetings, You should know that NightWing speaks very highly of you. 

Primal: Sup, yeah and he also told us that your a Mongolian. We’re really sorry for your loose man that goes for all the Titans.

Blue Eagle: Thank you guys, I really really appreciate it. That remind how you guys holding up after the Being disbanded by the JLA?

Cyborg: Yeah we’re doing good man. Sure we aren’t the Titans anymore but we still keep in touch. Hey, we’re having a Titans movie night over Ravens house! You guys in? And yeah NightWing and Star are coming to if that’s a problem with you, Bat Girl.

Amethyst Bat: No It’s fine, Vector. We would love to go and just to let you guys know I go by Amethyst Bat now!

Primal: Colorful! I love it and I Love your new suit to by the way! 

Raven: I agree, It really suits you. 

Cyborg: Ditto! The Cyber theme is sick man and the same goes for you too Blue Eagle!

Blue Eagle: Thanks I put a lot of work in this thing! Times up, hey is Raven gonna be alright with out a suit?

Raven: Thank you for your concern but my soul self and my magic can protect just fine.

Primal: Hold up! I’m trying to put my suit on! It’s only gonna take a second!

*Batman, Superman, WonderWoman and Power Girl are the first to go inside. They looked around and start to make there way to the pilot’s deck.*

Batman: So where’s the pilot deck of the ship?

Superman: Solisician’s ships usually place the pilot’s deck in the middle. But the entire ship it self can be piloted from anywhere in any section of the ship. 

Batman: Understandable, if the pilot’s deck somehow gets taken out the ship can be piloted from any room in case of a emergency.

Power Girl: Solisician’s also don’t place windows in there battle ships they use camera’s to get a view of there surroundings. Never get why in every Science fiction show I watch on Screen Flex they always place freaking windows on there space ship. 

WonderWoman: What’s this “Screen Flex”?

Superman: It’s a app that humans use to watch movies or shows on, Diana.

WonderWoman: What’s A “app”? 

Power Girl: Crap are you kidding me right now, Diana!? You don’t know what a app is!?

WonderWoman: *I smirked* Yes I am. My favorite show on ScreenFlex is The Unknown.

*Superman laughs, she got them good.*

Power Girl: Huh, Mine to. Wait a minute. *I went to a wall and start to feel around it with my hands* I’m pretty sure this might be a elevator. Kal, help me find the touch pad. *Kal comes over and starts to feel around the wall with me* Hold on I think I found it. *i gently pressed the pad and the elevator opens up in front of us.* Got it! Now here comes the tedious part. *The two of us walk in and look at the call buttons* 

Superman: Remembering which button stands for the Pilot’s Deck Room. Could it be this one?

Power Girl: Nope, that’s the cafeteria. Maybe this one?

Superman: That means... The engine room, I think?

Power Girl: You don’t sound so sure.

Superman: Cut me some slack Karen, I barely had time to study Solician script.

Power Girl: Uhuh... Hmm, Yeah that does stand for the Engine Room. That’s the civilian quarters, this one stands for agriculture area, storage. It’s coming back to me little by little. Hey Batman have that protege of yours team and a couple other teams check out the storage area. I got a good feeling about that one.

Batman: Copy, Blue Eagle. Take your team and 2 other teams to check out the storage area.

Blue Eagle: Copy that, Batman. *Me, Am, Cyborg, Primal and Raven head inside the other elevator.* Which ones the storage area button?

Power Girl: Bottom Left! 

Blue Eagle: Thank you! *I pressed the bottom left button and the elevator closes up and starts to take us to the Storage area*

Power Girl: He seems like a good guy. Alright... *I look at the upper middle button* That’s it! Pilot’s deck room!

Batman: You sure?

Power Girl: Absolutely! Step on in you two! *WonderWoman and Batman got in the Elevator and I pressed the button. The elevator closes up and we get taken to the pilot’s room.* 

Batman: I realize that this is your friend Stare, but what makes you think that he’s “your” friend?

Power Girl: What are you talking about?

Batman: Hear me out, it’s possible that This Aaron if he’s actually on this ship might be form our Earth and not yours. If so he might not even now you or if it really is him it’s possible that he might now remember you. How long has it been since the Solisicians have vanished?

Power Girl: Well... I was 20 when it happened and I’m 28 now. (Sort of...) So it’s been eight years really.

Batman: Thats plenty enough time apart to start forgetting about someone even if it was your close friend. 

Power Girl: If he did forget then I’m more then happy to rebuild our friendship from scratch. Either it way it’s a win-win for me and the JLA! Solisicians naturally value, Honor, dignity, fair play and a strong sense of Duty to protect the weak, innocent and needy. Nobody values those traits more then Aaron, so Earth is about to get a new protector really soon! Sure he’s a hot head but he’s a hot head with a good heart and that’s what I love about him.

WonderWoman: *I smiled* Seems to me that there’s more for your love him then meets the eye.

Power Girl: What’s That suppose to mean?

WonderWoman: You know what I mean.

*Power Girl eye’s Open and shy blushes just a little bit*

Power Girl: I-It’s not like that at all! Aaron found a girlfriend and for all I know they’re probably married right now! 

Batman: There relationship probably didn’t work out. I know that better then anyone.

Power Girl: Yeah, but that wasn’t the case for Aaron and Cyrus. She was even closer to him then I ever was and that’s saying something since me and Aaron have been friends since we were kids. *I sigh as I remember the time I saw them together ounce on Solis. Cyrus head was resting over Aaron’s broad shoulders. His 2 red split capes gliding with the wind as the red sun of Solis shines above them* Speaking of kids, they probably have a kid by now... All the more reason that we should find them quick, a kid could be in danger. *The elevator opens up as we arrive to the pilot’s deck. We step out and start to look around. Superman’s communicator rings in his ear and he picks up the call* 

Cyborg: Superman, we haven’t found any Solisician’s yet but we found something just as good. We found Dozens maybe even hundreds of Solisicians artifacts, machines and lore. 

Superman: Thats great Cyborg anything else?

Cyborg: Yeah, Gar? Well I’ll be damned we just found tons of Solicians weapons. Man! When you said that Solicians where decades ahead of Kryptonians when it comes down to more advance and lethal weapons you weren’t kidding! My scans show that these things can even put Apokoliptian’s weapons a run for the money and there lives!

Superman: Well at one point Darkseid tried to conquer Solis but instead suffered a humiliating defeat by Aaron’s ancestor personally.

Power Girl: The soliscians even invaded Apokolips back by reverse engineering Father Boxes and to add insult to injury right when they were about to completely destroy Darkseid and Apokolips the Solisicians got bored and just went back Home to Solis! HAHA! 

Superman: Hehe, Boredom did play a part in it, But they were also disgusted by the forces of Apokolips using slaves to fight there Wars. To them there was nothing more dishonorable then enslavement.

WonderWoman: Im Liking these Solisician’s more every second!

Cyborg: For real!? Man! Good thing that they’re on our side then right!?

Batman: You three get over here, I found something. 

Superman: Make sure to report back to us regularly Cyborg and make sure to watch yourselves. 

Cyborg: Copy. Wait, who’s Aaron? 

Superman: A close friend of Power Girl’s. Superman Out. *We walk over to Batman* What did you find? *We watch has Batman wipes away at some sort of red glass chamber And then he steps backs* 

Batman: Is this Aaron?

*They all look inside to see a man wearing a white and bright red suit. His suit has the same emblem of the ship, the house of El S symbol that’s inside a sun. His hair is bright red and cut short like his beard and his skin is chromed. Power Girl smiled wide*

Power Girl: It is! It’s Aaron! *I go to the side of the life pod and check the life signs* He’s alive! We gotta get him out! 

Batman: Superman do you have an idea on how his body react to our sun? 

Superman: Solisicians have colonized many worlds with yellow suns so he would be fine. It will just take a minute or two for his body to adapt.

Batman: I see. *I activate my communication device in my ear* All teams we found a living Solisician, have any you found any more?

FireStorm: This is Team S we haven’t found any yet.

Fire: Team I Here, Nada.

Star Girl: Team B, nothing on our end either.

NightWing: Team O, Sorry Batman we haven’t found any yet.

Batman: Understood, search every inch of the ship. He can’t be the only one that’s on broad a ship this huge. *I walk to a table in front of the mans pod. Some sort of futuristic tablet is facing directly at it* Hmm... Clark, do you think that Solisicians still use finger prints to activate there devices?

Superman: Maybe, Trying to make sure you don’t trip the ships security systems?

Batman: Exactly. *I activate the gloves of the Anti Red Solor Radiation suits finger print scanner. I have the palm of my hand face the tablet and it begins scanning for finger prints. I got a print and put my hand on the tablet and it turns on to reveal a photo of Aaron with a beautiful young woman with bright red hair. Her skin tone is Aaron’s so I’m presuming that she’s a Solisician and his girlfriend. I grab on to the tablet with one hand and look at it and then look back at Aaron’s pod.* Im starting think that Cyrus isn’t on this ship, Power Girl.

Power Girl: *I type away at the control panel of Aaron’s pod. I look at Batman and saw the picture on the tablet* That was facing his pod wasn’t it?

Batman: It was. 

Power Girl: *I frowned but I then shake my head and keep on typing at the control panel as I try to get his pod to open up* We don’t know anything yet. But he does. I Have... *I look up to the Sun S symbol in Aaron’s pod* “Hope”. 

*A couple hours later. Power Girl managed to get the pod to open up and now Able’s body is resting on a medical bed absorbing a steady amount of yellow sun radiation. Power Girl, FireStorm and StarFire are watching over him while Power Girl sits on a next to Aaron. FireStorm and StarFire are there Incase Aaron wakes up confused. FireStorm Can create Kryptonite radiation with the Firestorm matrix and StarFire Can weaken a Kryptonian by draining them of there solar energy*

FireStorm: You think he would lose muscle mass for being in that pod for so long but look at him beefed up as hell. When we get back home, Professor you gotta find me a drill instructor. I wanna build some muscle for the lady’s~! No? Ah Come on...

Professor Stein: We need to stay vigilant Ronnie. If what Superman and Power Girl said is true then We are standing guard of one of the most powerful beings in the universe, probably even all the universes. 

FireStorm: Yeah Its not like that that doesn’t happen ALL the time, Professor. Don’t worry the second the guy twitches his hand... I’ll give him the taste of the Green Stuff! *I Light my hands up with Kryptonite radiation.*

*What Firestorm didn’t realize is that the radiation hit both Power Girl and Aaron. Power Girl shielded Aaron from the radiation with her body*

Power Girl: AGH! *I turn my head at FireStorm with my eyes light up red* IDIOT!

FireStorm: Ah Crap! *I stop my hands from radiating with Kryptonite* S-Sorry!

Power Girl: “Sorry”!? Get the hell out of here hot shot! *I watch The dumbass run away. I turn my head back to Aaron with a worried look*

StarFire: Is he alright, Karen?

Power Girl: Yeah it didn’t get to him. Ronnie’s 24 years old now, you think the dumbass figured how to keep his ego in check but I guess not! *I sigh* Come on, Aaron wake up. 

*A second later his eyes open wide and he sits straight up. He slowly looks around his surrounding’s and then he sees...*

Aaron: A Tamaranean? Wait a minute... *I look at the woman with the short platinum hair but she’s just as tall as Tamaranean and just a bit shorter then me... I know her...* K-Karen? Is that you!? Y-Your alive!

Power Girl: Aaro-!

FireStorm: HOLLY SHIT HE’S AWA-!

Power Girl: *I turn my head to FireStorm and I scowl at him with my eyes glowing red* Don’t you fucking Dare! You here me!? DONT! DO! IT!

FireStorm: *Puts my hands up nervously*

Professor Stein: I do believe it’s best we go and inform, Superman.

FireStorm: Good Idea, Professor! *We fly off to Superman*

Power Girl: A-Aaron! *I hug* Its you! Your really are my Aaron!

Aaron: Yeah I am and it’s great to see you too! When my shipped return to the multiverse the first thing I done was set course to Krypton but when my ship arrived... Krypton died and I thought you and the house of El died with it. I remembered that Jor-El and my father studied earth together so I thought I go to Earth to protect it too honor the House of El’s memory. I am on Earth right?

Power Girl: Yeah your on Earth. Welcome to the marble! Hey where’s Cyrus?

Aaron: *Aaron looks down with sadness in eyes* Cyrus... Is Dead... and so is the rest of the Solisician’s...

Power Girl: Cyrus is dead!? Oh Aaron... I’m so sorry.

Aaron: The worst part was that she died right in front of me. She died trying to fight her way towards me... While she was pregnant with our son... *I remember... I see Cyrus rocketing through the skies of Solis and plowing through dozens of grotesque shadowy monsters. Monsters that have killed thousands of my people, dozens of my war brothers and sisters and our new devouring Solis in to a Abyss. As she’s fighting them she is making towards as I prepare the ship for launch.*

Aaron: The ship is ready Cyrus! Hurry! *Little did I know as Cyrus made her way towards she spotted a child who was no more then 4 years old getting surrounded by the monsters she rockets her way towards the child in hopes that she could save her.* No, Cyrus! Leave her she’s as good as dead!

Cyrus: That would dishonor the both of us and you know it! *I use my heat vision to incinerate the freaks around* Leave the kid alone! 

*As Cyrus got distracted dozens of the monsters appear out of thin air and tackled her down to the ground far away from Aaron!*

Aaron: NO, CYRUS! *My futuristic 7 foot light red and white war axe, Burning Dynamo appears in my hands and I rocket my towards her while fighting of dozens of the monsters. I see Cyrus punching away at the monsters that are pinning her down and clawing away at her* Cyrus!

*Then one of them put there hand on her stomach and dark energy goes inside of her. They both know what it’s trying to do! It’s trying to make there child on of them! Cyrus looks at Aaron, with a pained look on her face*

Aaron: NO! DONT DO IT! *But she made up her mind, it’s to late for and there child. Her whole body starts shining with all her Red solar energy and then... She explodes taking thousands of the monsters down with her and sending Aaron black to the ship!* NO!!! 

*Back to the present a tear glides down Aaron’s cheek*

Aaron: Im... The last of my kind now... Don’t brother looking in my ship for any stow aways. The only thing in there is my peoples history. *My breath trembles a little* Tell me, Karen... Tell me you aren’t the only surviving Kryptonian...

Superman: She isn’t. 

*Superman and Supergirl are hovering in the air above them. Aaron gets up from his bed and flys up towards them. Aaron recognizes Superman’s face*

Aaron: Mr Jor-El? No, you aren’t Jor-El.

Superman: *I smiled* Im his son, Kal-El. 

Aaron: Haha! *I smiled and wipe the tears away from my eyes* Kara told me that Lara was pregnant! Your the very image of your father, Kal!

Superman: Thank you and it’s an honor to meet you, Aaron-Sol. Welcome to Earth.

Aaron: Crap, is that a grey hair that I see on your head? Wait a minute... Why does Karen look so young and you don’t? And why does this girl here look so much like Karen when we were younger?

Superman: Hehe, It’s uh... Long story.

*A hour later*

Aaron: So Both me and Karen are from the same dimension and not yours. Huh... Neat. I remembered that our fathers use to theorized that different versions of a individual exist in different dimensions happening at the same time. I always believed that they were right but I suppose this proves it completely. I’ve been meaning to ask you this, Kal. But why is this guy dress like a bat? I’m guessing it’s to strike free in his enemies. 

Superman: Actually... Yes that’s pretty much it.

Aaron: Fear tactics can work wonders on your opponent... That is your opponent isn’t a very well trained professional warrior. 

Batman: I presume that your race uses fear tactics from time to time?

Aaron: HAHAHA! Ah, HELL NO! What kind of honorable warrior race don’t you understand, dude!? Sure we understood the point and practice of the tactic but we also have no patients when our enemies try to use it against us and FAIL ALL TIME!

WonderWoman: Spoken Like a true warrior! You know Your remarkably fluent in English.

Aaron: I studied all Earths languages in my pod. I fluently speak Mexican, French, German even the more colorful languages like Malaysian and Mandarán. Your called WonderWoman right?

WonderWoman: I go by Diana Prince But WonderWoman’s fine.

Aaron: I know a warrior when I see one. *We shake each other’s hand. We smirked as both of our hands grip tightens.* I get the feeling that this a start of a beautiful, friendly and honorable rivalry!

WonderWoman: My thoughts exactly!

Power Girl: AHEM! 

Aaron: Something wrong Karen? I’m just making a friend here!

Power Girl: Just don’t tear a couple mountain’s apart while doing it, will you!? Your a newly arrived endangered alien species on a planet that had a lot of duche bag aliens try to invade it! You gotta make a good first impression and then some!

Aaron: Yeah... Yeah your right my bad! *Me and Diana let go of each other’s hand and smiled* Let’s spar one day, Diana!

WonderWoman: Of course, preferably somewhere we won’t put anyone endanger in!

Aaron: So where Can I start, Karen?

Power Girl: A good to start as any is Washington! We’re gonna hold a public world wide press conference to announce that Earths got a new and responsible hero protecting it! It’s gonna happen tomorrow so let’s go to my RV and spend the night catching up with each other! 

Aaron: Wait a minute you live in a RV? Like those old worn out RV’s?

Power Girl: No, it’s a modern white RV with some stickers and paint on it for personality! Come on you’ll love it!

Batman: Wait. *I hand him his tablet* This is yours, right?

Aaron: It is. *I turn the tablet on and see the picture of me and Cyrus together. I glide my hand over it with sadness in my eyes. I then smiled* Thank you, Sorry I didn’t quite catch your name.

Batman: Batman. Call me Batman.

Aaron: Thank you, Batman. *I turn to Karen with a smile* Lead the way, Kara! *We take off into the blue skies.*

Power Girl: So thought about what your going go by yet?

Aaron: What do you mean, Karen?

Power Girl: A super hero name! You gotta have one now that your on earth!

Aaron: Hmm... I think I got it! I’ll go by-!

Power Warrior: POWER WARRIOR!

Power Girl: Love it!!!


	4. Power Warrior, Warrior knight of tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Ages: 
> 
> Batman/Bruce Wayne: 41
> 
> Superman/Clark Kent: 42
> 
> Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: 539
> 
> Blue Eagle/Able Kainneth: 25
> 
> Power Warrior/Aaron-Sol: 28
> 
> Joanis Ark/Ark Savior: Unknown
> 
> Catwoman/Selina Kyle: 40
> 
> Lois Lane: 41
> 
> Steve Trevor: 40
> 
> Amethyst Bat/Barbara Gordon: 25
> 
> Black Fire/Komandr: 27
> 
> Power Girl/Karen Starr: 28
> 
> Maxima: 28
> 
> Raven: 25
> 
> NightWing/Dick Grayson: 25
> 
> StarFire/Koriand’r: 25
> 
> Primal/Garfield Logan: 24
> 
> Cyborg/Victor Stone: 27
> 
> Donna Troy: 25
> 
> Cassandra Cain/Black Bat: 23
> 
> Damian Wayne/Green Robin: 14
> 
> Jonathan Kent/Super Boy: 14

*Power Girl and Power Warrior and make it to Power Girl’s RV. It’s class A with plenty of space for about 2 people to move around and live inside of it.* 

Power Girl: Welcome to my mobile home/headquarters! Not half bad right!?

Power Warrior: Yeah looks good form the outside but what about the inside? 

Power Girl: Prepare to be amazed! *I opened the door and we stepped Inside my home. It’s not so... What’s the word? Luxurious! That’s right! It’s not so luxurious that you just want to gauge your eyes out with a rusted spoon but at the same time doesn’t like it something straight from Star Trek. I Love the classic shows but man where the 80’s weird looking as hell!* What do ya think, Aaron?

Aaron: I think it’s my kind of home! 

Karen: Then you can live here with me if you want! 

Aaron: Really? You won’t mind?

Karen: Not one bit! We’re friends after all! Hey how about some coffee, huh? It’s just like Shong Valo you’ll love it! 

Aaron: Hmm, Ill think about it and sure Poor me a cup then! *I watch as Karen walks to a tiny machine and then she reaches out to a cabinet and pulls out a cup with a handle* I’m guessing that machine poor’s coffee into that cup?

Karen: Yup, this cup is called a mug and this thing right here is called a coffee maker! 

Aaron: So it’s like a Shong Valo Vananon I got on my ship! 

Karen: Exactly just like it, but you can probably use your powers to heat it up yourself.

Aaron: Depends let me have a good luck of that “mug” first. 

*Aaron uses his X Ray vision to tell how hot he should safely heat the cup up ounce it’s filled with water. He examines every detail of the mug mostly it’s molecular structure and what sort of material it’s made of*

Aaron: Ok, I think I got it. *I walks over to the sink* Water. *He waited for a couple seconds and then he turns his head to Karen* How do I activate this?

Karen: Haha, just hold the mug underneath the faucet drain.

*Aaron Holds cup exactly under the faucet drain and water pours into the mug*

Aaron: Aw So it’s motion sensing! A little outdated but only just a little! *With the cup half full I pull it out* Ok I’m going to heat it up now. 

*But instead of using his heat vision to heat up the water like a Kryptonian Would instead his hand starts to glow red with heat like a stove would when you change the temperature. The water starts to boil.*

Aaron: *I smirked* The Earthlings where surprised when I flied with such ease. Unlike you Kryptonian’s we Solisician’s ALWAYS had our powers. *After I heat the mug enough I gave it to Karen and she grabbed*

Karen: Which was why Zod try tried to convince the Kryptonian galactic counsel that you where all threat’s to Kryptonian civilization and failed which lead to him attempt a preemptive strike on your borders and that didn’t end that well either! Haha!

Aaron: Haha! You were Lucky the Solisician galactic counsel didn’t declare war on Krypton in response of the attack! Joking! Joking! We both now that the Solisician Star Alliance was never a threat to Krypton. Zod forgot that we are honorable race, we wouldn’t attack a tactically and physically inferior sentient force least of all Krypton! Honors mean everything to us and that’s something a vain, psychopathic, son of a bitch AND bastard like Zod would NEVER understand. Hope he was on Krypton when it died.

Karen: Yeah about that... Zods still alive.

Aaron: What!? How and long has he been alive!? Where is that asshole!? He can put this entire planet in danger including its inhabitants!

Karen: Relax! Me, Kal and My Younger counter part from this universe imprisoned him in the phantom Zone a couple years back! He won’t be going out of it again we made sure of it.

Aaron: Oh, Good. Sorry for overreacting there, Karen.

Karen: Don't be, Aaron. If I were in your shoes I would have reacted the exact same way.

*Karen grabs a coffee creamer and a Nescafé instant coffee that was next to her. She dump a small spoon full of Nescafé in the water and then poured in some coffee creamer. Using the same spoon she mixes the stuff together and gives it to, Aaron.*

Karen: There you go drink up! *She watches as he takes a sip of the coffee* Bet you don’t even feel how hot it is in your mouth huh?

Aaron: Not one bit! It’s delicious by the way! 

Karen: Glad you liked it, Aaron!

Aaron: So what have you been doing for all these years?

Karen: Traveling to Earth’s many countries, doing Earth sports, hanging with my Friends that I made in this universe, saving humans and sometimes aliens lives as a super hero, by the way you should call me Power Girl when where out in the field. As a super hero I gotta protect my secret identity, K?

Aaron: Why? Kal and your counterpart look like they can handle just about anything.

Karen: Kal, married a human. They even had a kid together! 

Aaron: *I almost spit the coffee out of my But I swallowed it and then smiled at Karen* REALLY!? That’s-! That’s AMAZING! Is it a boy!? Oh to Bair-Stall with its gender! It doesn’t matter! Do they have powers!? How old are they!? Kal, should introduce us to him! 

Karen: Haha, Easy! Easy, Aaron! I’m sure Kal heard you and is probably considering it right now!

Aaron: I hope he is. *Sigh*

Karen: *I looked down and frowned*  
Your kid... Was it-?

Aaron: A boy? Yes... He was... Cyrus died honorable death but my son... I can feel it... Trevor isn’t in Sol-Ek-Kor with his mother.

Karen: Sol-Ek-Kor, The Solisician’s version of Heaven...

Aaron: When a warrior dies honorably in the battlefield they go to Sol-Ek-Kor but Trevor was no warrior. He was a baby that was a month due. 

*He took another sip of his mug and then he stood up from his chair.*

Aaron: As his father and the last of Solisician’s it falls to me to earn his place in Sol-Ek-Kor. The only I can do that is to either, do a couple of good deeds or win a great battle. I prefer the latter Im really itching to get into a good fight!

Karen: Well if it means making sure your son ends up in warrior heaven with Cyrus then count me in!

Aaron: Great! Let’s get out there and *My hair and beard lights up with Bright red and white flames from excitement* and beat the CRAP out of some ASSHOLE’S!!!

Karen: Where just gonna save human lives got that?

Aaron: *I make my hair stop lighting up* Ok fine! Sorry it’s been like years since I’ve seen some REAL action! All those holographic simulation’s I’ve been going through while I was in the pod where boring the crap out of me!

Power Girl: *We walk out of my RV we then soar off into the skies and I smiled.* Hehe, Ah I missed you, Aaron.

Aaron: I missed you to, Karen!

*Meanwhile a girl with long silky blonde hair walks through the darkness. She’s wearing knee high golden armored long boats, shes wearing black leggings with golden stars, gold chest armor that looks like they were made by the gods. Attach to her back is golden and black spear that radiates with divine aura. It almost looks like a legendary and divine weapon wielded by an infamous Greek god. Attach to her arms are black vambraces, yes those same vambraces that Wonder Woman, Donna Troy and Nubia wield. This girl is a Amazon and she’s walking through a cave that’s deep underground. She stops in front of a huge black door that’s 50 feet tall, she curls up her fist and then... Knocks. It’s not just any knock it was the legendary... Shave and Haircuts knock. “There secret knock”. On the other side of the door you can hear a man panicking for a few seconds. A couple seconds later the doors and the girl walks in, she’s in her mid twenties and as she walks yellow torches light up in front of her and then she stops again, she looks up to see a man with short black in a black and yellow suit sitting on some sort of throne. The girls blue eyes stare into the mans black eyes, the air around them grew tense... They stared at each other for several seconds... This man is Hades ruler of the Underworld and the most powerful and infamous of the Greek gods and besides his thrown rest, Biden. His pitch fork... and the girl is Wonder Girl. Wonder Woman’s pupil and little sister but she’s not Cassie Sandmark this Wonder Girl goes by the name Ophelia GoldSilk But When a Amazon meets Hades only one thing happens...*

Hades: *Smiles wide and stands up from my throne* Golden Bear!

Ophelia: *Smiles wide and puts arms out* Daddy!   
*Ophellia runs up to her father and gives him hug!* 

*A display of wholesome affection is the only thing that can happen. Yes in this universe Wonder Girl is Hades daughter and her mother is obviously Persephone! What you thought that they were gonna fight? This is actual Hades! A responsible, rational and hard working deity that is greatly respected by the Amazons. He gladly helps them and Dianna when ever they run into a problem that they can’t solve on there own but he’s usually to busy managing the underworld to help them regularly. Yes, Hades has most often been betrayed as some sort of villain or demon in some no in all works of fiction including DC comics. But let’s be honest here people that’s because the writers of said works are lazy asses who can’t even brother to do there research on him.* Haha! How’s work, Dad!?

Hades: Oh, dull as usual my dear! So what god awful movie that has me as the main villain have you brought home today!?

Ophelia: This time it’s a little clip I got from a cartoon about the justice league members! Your gonna love it, check it! *Plays the video on You tube and we both laugh our asses off!* 

Hades: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Gods again with the Satan shit again! I never grow tired seeing these awful excuse of playwrights attempts at villainizing me! I’m basically just a guy Who’s stuck with a crappy job that he didn’t want but does it anyway because it’s my job! A job which I take quite seriously! HAHAHAHAHA!!! 

Ophelia: Hahaha! I know dad! Ok here’s a scene of mom blasting you with Zeus's lightning bolt! *Plays the scene from Percy Jackson and they burst out laughing again*

Hades: Hahahahahaha!!! Not ounce! Pfft! Not ounce have I ever abused your mother! Sure we have a couple arguments from time to time but they’re usually quite harmless! As usual They’re confusing me with that psychopath Aris! Hahahaha!

Ophelia: Speaking of mom where is she? Right it’s summer she’s back with grandma.

Hades: To this that woman never give’s the two of us a break! Always nagging the same thing over and over again for the last 1000 years but you know me my dear. I hold my head eye and just suck it up.

Ophelia: Grandma still owes me 25 birthday presents! But I probably won’t get them anytime soon huh!?

Hades: Oh most likely! Here let me get your mother on for you! *A screen appears before them and a couple seconds later, Persephone answers.*

Persephone: Yeah babe? Oh! Hi honey!

Demeter: Did you just call him babe!?

Persephone: Mom Ill call my husband the way I want to call him! We’ve been over this for more then 1000 years so give it a break!!!

Demeter: NEVER!!!

Persephone: *Groans irritatingly* Your SO unbelievable, Mother! Sorry guys call me back next time! Love you both!

Ophelia: Bye mom and please give mom a break will ya, Grandma!?

Demeter: NEVER!!!

Persephone: DONT TALK TO YOUR GRAND DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!

*Hades ends the call the moment he saw Persephone throw a corn at Demeter*

Hades: Sheesh... Looks like vegetable’s and fruits won’t be growing right for a while. 

Ophelia: Meh, same old same old! *My iPhone vibrates. I bring out to see that Dianna texted me. I sigh* Sorry Dad. Dianna needs me for something. 

*A crate full of paper work Listing the names of mortals that recently perished lands on the desk that’s besides Hades thrown*

Hades: My job never gets easier either. Here’s good to luck for the three of us huh?

*The two of them fist bump with a smile*

Ophelia: See Yeah Dad. Love ya!

Hades: *Smiles* Love you two my dear.

*The ground rises beneath Ophelia's feet and I minute she’s back on the surface. She’s still at the space ship site and she walks towards Dianna who’s standing near a tent. Dianna smiles at Ophelia and waves at her*

Wonder Woman: So hows your father doing?

Wonder Girl: He’s holding up as usual. So what’s up, sis?

Wonder Woman: Batman has a new pupil and I think you should introduce yourself to him.

Wonder Girl: *Smirks* Ha, Wow he’s got another Robin now!? How old is this one? 12? 13? Heck maybe as old as 15!

Wonder Woman: Funny, He’s actually 25 and no he’s not a new Robin instead he goes by the name, Blue Eagle.

*Wonder Girls eye’s Open wide*

Wonder Girl: Huh... That’s different.

Wonder Woman: But a refreshing change of pace! At least one of his pupils finally named themselves after an actual predator of the skies. Not only that he’s got the fighting spirit of a Eagle! I think the two of you will get along wonderfully!

Wonder Girl: HAH! “Wonder”!

Wonder Woman: Yes yes very funny. He’s over there training NightWing, he wears high tech eagle theme armor you can’t miss him.

*Dianna watches Ophelia walk off until she suddenly stops*

Wonder Girl: Is Donna ever gonna leave the Watch Tower?

Wonder Woman: I’m sorry Ophelia but no. Remember it’s for her own good.

*Ophelia turns around to face Dianna*

Wonder Girl: Wouldn’t it be better if she comes back to Themyscria!? You know her home instead of a cramp Satellite!? She’s our sister, Dianna! There’s gotta be something you could do!

Wonder Woman: Again, Im sorry but the Leagues mind is made up.

Wonder Girl: *Glares at her* Right... 

*Ophelia turns around and keeps on walking*

Wonder Woman: *Sighs and frowns* Oh Hera... What am I suppose to do with my little sisters?

*Meanwhile somewhere in the camp Blue Eagle and NightWing are sparring with standard Escrima stick’s. Blue Eagle’s armor is removed and he’s only wearing the suit underneath it as they spare. On Blue Eagles is his trade mark Eagle symbol. The Eagles facing upward with its Wings spread out, near the emblem are two feathers on each side. The hands part of the suit is colored blue except for his index finger and thumb which are instead colored black. The ribs part of the suit has six lines that reach up to the Eagle Symbol and combined to one line at the back of the suit that reaches to the neck. The waist part of the suit has a blue line that looks which is were his belt is suppose to be but Amethyst Bat is holding on to the belt for Able. Finally both soles of the suits feet are colored blue. He’s wearing black colored Eagle theme face mask on his eyes with blue glowing blue lenses. Now back to the sparring match Blue Eagle blocks a swing from one of NightWing’s sticks with one of his own but NightWing hits Blue Eagle’s rib with his other stick. Blue Eagle grunts in pain and kicks NightWing away from him to get some distance. NightWing leaps at Blue Eagle and attacks him with a flurry of stick swings and kicks. Blue Eagle dodged and blocked some of them and dealt some blows to NightWing with his own set of kicks and stick swings but he was outmatched by NightWing’s superior speed. With a final swing to Blue Eagles stomach he goes flying back 2 feet away from NightWing and he lands on his back*

Blue Eagle: Ahh... Fuck man you got me. 

NightWing: *Smiles and I walk over to him* Your getting better man! This time you beat me on 4 matches! *I give him my hand to help him up to his feet*

Blue Eagle: *I smiled* Yeah But you beat 5 times in a row. 

NightWing: Hey your still improving all the same, man!

Amethyst Bat: *I walk up to them carrying Blue Eagles belt in on of my hands. I smiled* I second that! Your getting better every day, Blue!

Blue Eagle: *I smiled at Barbara* Thanks, Am. Well I still rather spar with you instead of Black Bat. Seriously I feel like the chicks got it out for me.

NightWing: Trust me Blue she’s got nothing against you! She actually likes you she just has funny way of showing it. 

Blue Eagle: Yeah I just feel the love with every broken bone she gives me. Be honest with me guys is she really Shiva’s daughter? The lady’s awfully young to have a kid at Black Bats age.

NightWing: Nah, She’s her younger sister.

Blue Eagle: Oh... That makes a lot sense. Wait a minute~. Are you playing with me again man~?

Amethyst Bat: No shes seriously Shiva’s Younger sister. Who told she’s was her daughter?

Blue Eagle: Oh, Green Rob-! Aw that LITTLE SHIT!

NightWing and Amethyst Bat: *Laughs*

Blue Eagle: This is the last time I ever listened to him! I swear it! 

*Meanwhile Damian is hiding in a tree that’s next to them*

Green Robin: Don't count on it, Rookie. 

*Meanwhile Jon sitting next to him eating a burger from McDonald’s*

Super Boy: Your gonna eat your happy meal or what? Your cheese burger and fries are gonna get cold you know.

Green Robin: Jon shut up your gonna give way to our position... There’s no pickles in mine right?

Super Boy: Yeah, No pickles just as you asked.

Green Robin: Good... *Takes a bite out of my burger* Bleh! A pickle!? How-!? *I Turn my head to Jon who’s Smirks* You... Tricked me? Wow... I’m Impressed!

*Back with Blue Eagle, NightWing and Amethyst Bat. Wonder Girl walks up to the three of them as Blue Eagle activated his belt triggering his transformation sequence. The Blue Flames disperse and he’s now wearing his armor*

Blue Eagle: So do you our Kori have any idea what Komandr is up to, NightWing?

NightWing: No, We've got no clue on why shes working as a Amazonian delivery girl of all things. Good thing we told Batman and Superman to have the league to keep an eye out for her. It’s one less thing to worry about. 

Wonder Girl: *I wave at them with a smile* Hey! BatGirl, NightWing! How are you two doing!?

Amethyst Bat: Ophelia! We’re doing great how about you!?

Wonder Girl: Doing Awesome! Just came back from hanging out with my Dad! I

Blue Eagle: So Im guessing this must be Wonder Girl? 

Wonder Girl: The one and only! Dianna told me to introduce myself to you! So your name?

Blue Eagle: Your playing with me right?

Wonder Girl: Oh you catch up quick! I like that! Sorry I’m just joking around with you! I’ll call you Blue Eagle and we’ll leave it as that! 

Blue Eagle: That’s more like it. Hey don’t you operate in Sky Light City?

Wonder Girl: Yup! Been beating down punks, robbers and some super villains with out any back up for three years! But I’ll be honest this one guy who goes by the name Moriarty has been giving me a run for my money lately. 

Blue Eagle: Moriarty? 

Wonder Girl: Yeah I think he’s this some sort of criminal master mind. He’s been making run in circles for months. At least I think they’re are guy, they’re pretty illusive cause I only got there name and not much else.

NightWing: Does That name ring a bell to you two? Or is it just me?

Amethyst Bat: Nah, it’s not just you.

Blue Eagle: Hmm... *I snap my fingers* Sherlock Holmes! In the books Holmes had a nemesis named, James Moriarty!

NightWing: They’re named after a infamous criminal master mind, huh? Ophelia, seems like you need some help from a couple detectives like our selves!

Amethyst Bat: Luckily for you me and Blue Eagle are heading to Sky Light for a vacation!

Wonder Girl: Just the two of you? *Smirks* You two our dating?

Blue Eagle: We Can neither confirm or deny that we are. When we’re wearing these suits WE ARE professionals! 

Amethyst Bat: That flirt with each other from time to time!

Blue Eagle: Exactly! Hey is it me or your hands... Golden?

Wonder Girl: Don’t worry Your definitely not imagining things! *I take of my vambraces to show the rest of my arms. They’re completely golden* Unlike Dianna, Nubia, and Donna I actually got super powers! *My arms ignite with golden electricity* Lightning from uncle Zeus’s side and *I raised my hand and a giant chunk of metal rises from the ground in front of us* power to materialize metals from the ground and thin air. I got that from my dads side, Hades!

Blue Eagle: Hades!? Your dads actual, Hades!? Please tell me that he’s the nice guy the legends make him out to be!

Wonder Girl: Finally! Someone who knows that my Dad is a real good guy! And yes he’s super chill.

Blue Eagle: Those movies of him being the cliche villain are so damn terrible and infuriating!

Wonder Girl: TELL ME ABOUT IT! *My Justice League ear bud rings in my ear and I press it* Speaking of Sky Light, some sort of monster just showed and a terrorizing a beach! Go gotta! *I soar of into the skies* Looking foreword to your guys visit!

Blue Eagle: She’s Great.

Amethyst Bat: *Smirks* Don’t you mean “Wonderful”!?

NightWing and Blue Eagle: *Laughs* 

Blue Eagle: Hahaha! Yeah! Wonderful! 

*The two of them watch as Superman lands in front and Batman walks up to them*

SuperMan: We’ve got a situation. The Watchtower spotted Chemo and it’s heading towards Hawaii. Super Girl, Fire, Fire storm and myself are going to take it on.

Batman: While the rest of us help with Evacuating the citizens. 

NightWing: Chemo... Got it Batman. When are the Watch Tower jets getting here?

Batman: Less then Half and hour. Blue Eagle, your with SuperMan. You can get there just as fast as SuperMan and With your belts powers you can help with defeating, Chemo.

Blue Eagle: Wait Im with them!? Well alright then! 

Batman: Just keep your distance from that thing. We don’t know how your armor will hold up with Chemo’s acid. SuperMan.

SuperMan: Keep an eye on him. Don’t worry I saved his life ounce and im gonna make sure he lives it.

Blue Eagle: You recognize me?

SuperMan: My X ray vision doesn’t work on your armor but I’m lot smarter then people give me credit for. Plus your pretty familiar with Oracle and NightWing. Put two and two together and we’ll?

Blue Eagle: Yeah I get its a honor all the same sir! 

SuperMan: *Smiles* SuperMan kid. Just SuperMan, stay close to me, don’t get cocky and you’ll be fine. Let’s move! *I take off into the skies*

Amethyst Bat: Watch your self got it, Abe?

Blue Eagle: I will. Love ya!!! *My wings pop out and I fly after Superman and Super Girl, With Fire and Fire storm following closely behind me.*

Amethyst Bat: *Smiles* Love ya to, Birdie.

*Back with Power Girl and Power Warrior. For the past few hours they’ve been saving lives and stopping crimes for the past hour. They first stopped a avalanche in a town at Alaska from destroying a city by using the combined freeze breath to freeze the snow back up and then made a deep hole in front of the avalanche that’s deep and wide enough for the snow to safely fall in. They then went to stop a volcanic eruption in Mexico, Power Warrior did all the rock by absorbing all the magma and heat that was inside into his body preventing the Volcano to erupt and saving hundreds of thousands of lives. His powers our energy base, Fire, heat, electricity, magma it’s all energy which he can manipulate, create and absorb with out any limit. Like a Kryptonian his powers come from the sun but unlike Kryptonian’s he can gain them from any natural energy source. The two of them then saved two elementary school busses filled with children from falling off a cliff. Now they’re stabilizing a 6 Street wide bridge that was about to collapse thanks to a Earth quake. Power Girl is under the bridge holding it up while she uses her heat vision seal the cracks back together from the bottom while Aaron his heat vision to seal the cracks up from the top.*

Power Warrior: How you doing, Ka-!? I mean, Power Girl!?

Power Girl: Doing fine! Last one! The crack on the far right! 

*They both aimed the heat vision to far right sealing the cracks and finally completed stabilizing the whole bridge! Karen flies to Aaron side as the crowds cheer for them!*

Power Girl: *I Wipe the dust on my gloves by patting hands together a few times and then smiled* We were doing great! So did we win your sons way to Sol-Ek-Kor yet?

Power Warrior: *I star into the sky and put my hand on my chest as I prayed* Not yet. We’re almost done though just one more. I can feel it.

Power Girl: Then lets get a move on! *I wave to the crowd* Glad everyone’s safe! Take care of yourselves! *The two of us fly off* 

Power Warrior: So What’s different from our universe to this one!?

Power Girl: Not much! Same people except our Batman has a sister who goes by the name Batwoman and this one is an only child and our Kal’s actually a woman! 

Power Warrior: Really!? I’m guessing she inherited Lara’s looks huh!? 

Power Girl: Yeah But inherited Jor’s hair instead! Oh her Names Kyjelle El not Kal El!

Power Warrior: Both sound like a name of a true warrior! Hmm? Do you hear that!?

*They both hear the sound of a huge fight coming from Hawaii! They even hear Kal’s and Kara’s voice in the chaos*

Power Warrior: *Smirks* Thats The sound of a battle if I ever heard one! *I summon Crimson Dynamo in my right hand and fly even faster leaving Karen behind*

Power Girl: Hey What up, Aaron! *I fly faster so I can catch up with him. I activated my Justice League ear bud. Mrs Terrific answer’s the call*

Mrs Terrific: Karen! What’s happening girl!?

Power Girl: Hi, Morgan! What’s the situation over in Hawaii!?

Mrs Terrific: Oh, Chemo came out of hiding and SuperMans leading a team to take it down! This will be over soon-. Huh... Interesting...

Power Girl: What’s Interesting?

Mrs Terrific: If these scans are correct then Chemo’s changing to a molecular level... Yeah this things evolving. You should hurry your ass over to Hawaii. Double time, Girl!

Power Girl: Copy!

*Meanwhile Superman, Super Girl, Blue Eagle, FireStorm and Fire are battling Chemo in the Forest of Hawaii. Superman and Super Girl blast Chemo with there heat vision while Blue Eagle, FireStorm and Fire blast Chemo with pillars of blue, orange and green flames. Chemo’s biggest weakness is Fire so the monster gurgles out angrily. Chemo fires geysers of acid liquid from its hands but they all dodge the attacks blasts*

Superman: Remember What I told ya kid! Don’t underestimate this thing! Not even for a second!

Blue Eagle: Heard you loud and clear, Superman! 

*Blue Eagle pull his arms back and then thrust them foreword causing him to Blast Chemo with a even bigger beam of blue flames, while Both Fire and FireStorm throw building sized fire Ball down on Chemo! The Titanic acidic monster falls backwards on a mountain form the impact! The thing slowly gets back up and then-! It-! It-! It slowly turns into stone!*

Fire: Genial ahora que!?

Blue Eagle: Is that suppose to happen!? 

Superman: No! No it’s not! *I press my earbud* Watch Tower this is Superman! Chemo’s... Changing! We might need back up!

FireStorm: It’s now just changing, Supes! It’s... evolving to a molecular level!

*Chemo stone like form then turns bright red and cracks appear to form all around its body.*

Super Girl: Look alive people! 

*Then it’s body breaks apart and dozens of red tendrils come flying towards them all! They all try avoid the tendrils but the things twist turn after the heroes like a heat seeking missile does when it’s locked on to its target! Superman and Super Girl try blasting the tendrils away with there heat vision but it looks like it has little effect! So they use there freeze breath to freeze them all solid and it works! Fire dodges dozens of tendrils and then fires dozens of green fire balls that explode when they hit the tendrils but they keep coming after her. She flies off to keep some distance from them*

Fire: This isn't working any more people! Don’t tell me this things immune to heat now!

*Blue Eagle blast several of the tendrils chasing him beams of blue flames but it doesn’t faze the things. So instead starts using the ice powers of the his suit to freeze them all in place and it worked! Blue Eagle combines his hands together and fire a massive cold beam at the tendrils breaking them to pieces and freeze more of the tendrils* Yeah, it’s not working! But ice seems to at least hold it back for a minute or so! What’s the plan Now, Superman!?

Superman: FireStorm! Ounce we immobilize Chemo Try and turn it into something harmless! Jawbreakers a bunch of bunny’s anything! I don’t care as long as we stop this thing ounce and for all!

FireStorm: Copy That, Big Blue!

*Superman, Super Girl and Blue Eagle try freeze every bit of Chemo with there powers!*

Superman: Now! Go! Go!

*FireStorm puts his hands on Chemo! He concentrates as he try’s to change it to molecular level*

Professor Stein: It’s not gonna work, Benjamin! Chemo... No The molecules themselves are resisting!

FireStorm: Chemo’s fighting us, Superman! We’re not sure if we can change it into anything! Come on, Professor! We’re FireStorm! There’s nothing we can’t do!

Professor: Yes, But Im afraid we met our match with this, “Evolved Chemo”! We have to disengage! 

FireStorm: Argh! Fine man! There’s nothing we can do, Superman! This thing just to powerful!

Superman: Then the least we can do is lead it away from Hawaii! We’re falling back! 

*They all try to fly away from Chemo but the monster stretched apart it self around and over the hero’s forming a dome! But Superman, Supergirl and Blue Eagle freeze apart of the Dome and they broke free! They fly away from Chemo and the thing quickly gives chase!* 

Superman: Make sure to keep its attention on us people! We can’t let this thing go! 

*Superman and SuperGirl use there heat vision to blast back at Chemo while Blue Eagle, FireStorm and Fire use there powers to do the same!*

SuperGirl: There’s gotta something we can do to stop this thing, Kal!

Superman: And well find a away! We always do! For now we lead it away from the civilians! 

*But then a flying white and red streak passes the five of them and crashes into Chemo! What ever it was it carries the evolved monster to upwards to the skies.*

Fire: What was that!?

Power Girl: That was, Aaron! 

*Power Girl flies up behind to the 5 of them*

Power Girl: We heard the fighting from all the way from North Carolina and we just raced over here!

Superman: He just left Earths orbit with Chemo! Blue Eagle, Fire, Firestorm head back to Hawaii and in form Batman of the situation! Super Girl, Power Girl lets go after him! 

*The three of them fly off to Earths orbit to give chase after them. Meanwhile Chemo lashes and try’s to crush Power Warrior with its attack but they don’t phase him at all! He smirks as he passes Venus. He speaks but well... There’s no sound in space!*

Power Warrior: (Hahahahaha! That’s it put up a fight! This is what Trevor needs to reunite with his mother in Sol-Ek-Kor! The defeat of a formidable opponent such as you, monster! I will destroy you for my sons honor!)

*They crash on Mercury the closest planet to the sun which is the reason why he took Chemo to here in the first place! He heard that heat was this monster weakness and what greater source of heat then this Solar systems sun!? He hacks away at the tendrils that are attacking him with every dozen tendrils that he slices of with Crimson Dynamo seem to disintegrate in white energy and it’s not because of the suns harsh rays but because of Crimson Dynamo! It is a weapon of Divine origin made from the Source energy of the Source Wall. A massive tendril the size of half of the Empire State Building heads towards Power Warrior! He leaped at the tendril and sliced it into! The two pieces disintegrate behind him he raises Crimson Dynamo up towards the sun*

Power Warrior: (Feeling uncomfortable!? Your aren’t completely immune to heat after all! Then your really gonna hate this! )

*He then points the tip of his axe back at Chemo and then dozens of beams of heat suddenly bombard Chemo! The beams are coming from the sun it self! He can manipulate any source of heat and that includes a sun! Chemo tries to strengthen and harden its form to resist the heat but only manage to resist the flames only slightly. It sends dozens of tendrils after Power Warrior. They crush Power Warrior to the ground but then the tendrils disintegrate. Power Warrior stands straight as he now covered in shining white and red armor with his two red split capes attach to his shoulders flowing with the gravity of space. His armor is made out of the same metal that his axe is made of. He slowly gets into a drawing stance with his axe and then... He swung his axe straight at Chemo with the swing creating a stream of light as wide as a continent. At the end of swing Power Glides his fingers over his axe’s blade and then holds his axe with both hands and then stabs the other of the axe to the ground which triggered Chemo’s disintegration. Every part of it destroyed in a blink of an eye. The suns beam bombardment then stops as Power Warrior starts praying to his son. His eyes are closed but as soon as he opened them he sees Cyrus holding Trevor in her arms. Cyrus smiles and then turns to the doors of Sol-Ek-Kor which open wide for the both of them. Aaron smiles under his helmet as he watches them enter Sol-Ek-Kor together as mother and son. It’s done, they are now together in Heaven. Aaron feels someone pocking his shoulder and turns to see it was Aaron. She uses sign language to communicate with Aaron*

Power Girl: (Did you do it?)

Power Warrior: *I smile* (Yeah they’re together now. Like it’s suppose to be. Thank you, Karen.)

Power Girl: *I smile* (Don’t mention it!) 

*Kara and Kal walk up to them*

Super Girl: (That was something else! Nice armor by the way!)

Power Warrior: (Thank you, Uh Kara! So what did you think, Kal?)

Superman: (Well no citizens were seriously injured and Chemo’s gone I say You got a promising future as a protector to this planet, Aaron! Let’s head back, to Earth!) 

*Kal and Kara fly back towards Earth with a Karen and Aaron following closely behind* 

Power Warrior: (About Your Offer, Karen. I would be happy to stay with you if it still stands.)

Power Girl: *I smiled at him* (Your more then welcome to make yourself feel right at home, Aaron! That goes especially for Earth.)

*They fly side by side as they head Straight to Earth. Aaron’s new home. Unknown to them a alien drone watched the entire battle and now flys back to its planet, Almerac.*


	5. Wonder Girl, Golden Princess of the Underworld

*Sky Light City, a City that’s located a The far north between Gotham and Metropolis and shares the characteristics of both the city of yesterday and the city tomorrow while also having a personality of its own. It has Towering Skyscrapers, neighbor hoods with a vibrant and strong community, technological advancements provided by both Wayne Enterprises, S.T.A.R Labs and Ark Corps. Exceptional Beaches, 5 star hotels, malls and restaurants from all sorts of cultures. Last but not least Sky Light pride and joy, The Sky High Tower! A massive and Beautiful Tower, the towers is over 800 meters wide and the top floor reaches almost above the Earths Stratosphere. The tower is a highly advance, luxurious hotel attracting many tourist and billionaires and if your lucky you can even spot the WatchTower orbiting around Earth! Welcome to Sky Light City-.*

Wonder Girl: My City! 

*Yes the Girl That was describing Star Light was in fact Wonder Girl! She flys pass Sky scrapers as she makes her way to the beach where she was told the monster was at by one of the hero’s in the Watch Tower. She’s a bit of a part time member of the Justice League and to be honest she doesn’t mind one bit! Cause she thinks the league can be so up tight sometimes! They won’t even let her visit or see Donna for crying out load!*

Wonder Girl: Uugghh! I just can’t stand, Dianna sometimes! Where’s that thing at!? Gotta vent out some steam! 

*She spots the beach and drops down making a few pile of sand rise up beneath her as she lands*

Wonder Girl: *Sighs* Great... Now I got sand in my boots. 

*She then hears the sound of citizens screaming and races on over to them using her amazionian super speed. While also complaining about all the sand she’s getting in her boots! She slows down as she reaches the crowd of citizens that are running away from what ever the hell is terrorizing them*

Wonder Girl: Don’t worry everyone! I’m back so Everything’s gonna be alright! Woah! 

*Wonder Girl sees a massive blast of energy come straight towards them! She grabs Dradent the pitch fork that her father forged for her and using it she destroys the blast of energy saving the citizens around her. She flys up and spots a massive armored monster in the water that’s 10 times bigger then a blue whale! It has four legs on the side of its body a huge mouth that has razor sharp teeth!*

Wonder Girl: Your definitely one of Typhoons freaks! Good thing daddy gave me a copy of the key too Tartarus! Get too safety, People! I got this! 

*Wonder Girl points Dradent at the monster and she rocket down towards it! It fired another beam massive beam from its mouth but Dradent pierces through the beam splitting the blast in two as she gets closer and closer to the monster! The monster made dozens of projectiles shoot out of its body, the projectiles fly around the blast and home in on Wonder Girl But using her divine Amazonian reflexes she destroys all 12 of them in a second and then block the beam with her vambraces but the force of the blast made her go crashing down to the sand!*

Monster: “Freak”!? From our point of view you humanoids are freaks! 

*The monster uses this opportunity to fall back so it heads into the water and swims away with astonishing speed especially for its size! With a single punch Wonder Girl shatters a 40 foot rock off of her!*

Wonder Girl: Your own point of view, huh!? That’s deep but Not as deep as Tartarus! 

*Using her super speed she races off after the monster! She going more then fast enough to run on water! People forget that Wonder Woman is almost fast as Superman when it comes to raw speed and Ophelia is no exception! She’s running fast enough that she’s slowly gaining on the monster! It fires dozens of projectiles back at Wonder Girl But she dodged, destroys and jumps on several of them as she uses them as platforms to get closer to the monster. She electrocute’s Dradent in her hand and then hurls it at the monster but it dives down into the water dodging her pitch fork! She hovers in place as she catches Dradent in her hand as it returned to her suddenly like a whale the monster comes flying out of the water beneath her! It’s mouth wide opened as it try’s to swallow her whole but she flies higher up into the skies dodging the monster by only just a few inches she then counters by punching it in the face with enough force to send it crashing into the water! She then makes the clouds above her grow dark as she charges up a blast of lightning in her hands. Her long hair, hands and the golden parts of her armor change to bright silver and she’s surrounded by a aura of silver electricity*

Wonder Girl: There’s more then one way to send you back packing to your, old fart! I settle for delivering you deep fried! 

*Using its limbs the monster opened a hole in the water and it’s mouth opens up a again as it charges another blast of energy!*

Wonder Girl: Thrafstiras Fotos Asteriou! ((Greek for Star Light Crusher))

*Wonder Girl unleashed her blast and the monster let loose it’s blast! The powerful blast’s But at the end Wonder Girls blast overpowered the monsters, the energy engulfed the massive monster causing it to roar it in defeat. In the aftermath of the fight she hovers in place panting a bit from exhaustion, her hair, arms and silver pieces of her armor go back to gold. She takes out her key to Tartarus and drops it. The key land’s on top of the fried Monster and the monster then disappears as it was sent to Tartarus. The key appears back in Wonder Girls hand and she smiles from her victory*

Wonder Girl: One Deep Fried monster to go! Hope you like it, Dad! 

???: HEY, WONDER GIRL!

*She turn around and saw several heavily United States armored war ships on the water. The person that called out to her was one of the captains of the ship who’s using a megaphone*

Captain: That things gone right!?

Wonder Girl: Yeah, gone for good! Sorry for the inconvenience people! You guys should visit Sky Light for your shore leaves! You’ll all love it! Bye! 

*She waves off at the ship and sores off back to Sky Light City then her iPhone rings in one of the pockets of her suit. As she flies she takes her iPhone out and checks it.*

Wonder Girl: The Icarus Truck Is back in, Sky Light! Ah, I could totally go for a good Gyro! 

*She flies off even faster to get too the address where the Greek Food Truck Icarus is parked at. Minutes later she’s sitting on a chair and next to it is a table, she’s in a Park waiting for the owner of the truck to call her for her meal. She stares at her IPhone as she waits for Donna to answer the text that she sent her. “Hey, Sis it’s me, Ophelia again I really miss you. Text back please?” But yet again the text failed to send*

Wonder Girl: 40th text and still nothing... *Sighs* Seriously why can’t they at least let me see her just ounce? Or just let me actually talk to her on my phone? 

*But Ophelia’s eye’s go wide open and she Gasp as Donna suddenly request a face time session with Her*

Wonder Girl: Is this seriously happening? Oh please don’t be to good to be true. *She accepts the face time session and she sees Donna’s smiling face*

Donna: Hey sis and I’m doing pretty fine by the way!

Wonder Girl: A-Are you really, Donna?

Donna: Your Hades and Persephone’s only daughter, you like to play make believe even to this day and finally and you give some of your moves cute attack names.

Wonder Girl: It’s Really you and I’m still not ashamed of that by the way! I got a creative and colorful mind and I’m proud of it!

Donna: Haha, I know you are! Ok you probably have a lot question’s right now and no I didn’t high Jack a JLA communicator! Dianna talked to Superman about ending my house arrest in the Watch Tower. They held a League senate near the crash sight of... What his name? Aaron! Aaron’s Star ship with all the League members that are there and they agreed that I should go back to Themyscira for the rest of my sentence! Bonus! Dianna managed to convince them to let me hang out with the Titans one last before I head on home to Paradise Islands! 

Wonder Girl: Really!? That’s awesome!

Donna: Your coming with me to hang out with them by the way! 

Wonder Girl: I can come with!? That’s even better! I cant wait, sis!

Donna: Me neither! Until then love you, little sister!

Wonder Girl: Love ya even more!

*Donna smiles as she ends the Face time session with her. Ophelia then gets a text from Dianna “I did it for the both of you. This time I’ll never forget that the two of you my little sisters and the both of you must come first above all else. Are we ok now?” Ophelia sighs and responds. “Not yet but we’re heading the right direction. Thanks, Sister. I can come and visit her in Themyscira right?” Dianna respond back “Need you even ask? Of course you can visit her in Themyscira! It’s your home to remember? I hope the two of you enjoy yourselves at Raven’s. Love you both.” Ophelia smiles a little and puts her phone back in her pocket*

Wonder Girl: Things are looking up!

Truck Owner: 2 Gyro’s for Wonder Girl!

Wonder Girl: EVEN BETTER! 

*Wonder Girl gets up from her runs at the Icarus food truck to pick up her food! Meanwhile in a room located at the top of the Sky Light Tower two men enjoy a 5 star meal together with a beautiful woman with purple looking through the Window as she spots the watch tower. That woman is Circe and she takes a sip of her wine glass. In the room is a bar stocked with drinks, glasses, ice cubes and ingredients. A brand new pool table and gambling table with small cigarette bowls on each. On the walls of the room are paintings and a single High Def flat screen*

Circe: Meh, It was fun watching one of Typhoons twisted brats terrorize the city while it lasted. 

Ark: I love seeing you at work, my goddess.

Circe: I know you do, my love. I gotta hand it to these mortals the dishes they cook are indeed exquisite.

Ark: You got that right, Love.

*Ark raises his glass of wine at the person that’s sitting in front of him. Ark skin starts to glow back and his hair shines red as he switches to his true from with smile*

Ark: What say you, Moriarty?

*Moriarty is the very same Moriarty that Wonder Girls been trying to track down. He’s a old man wearing a luxurious black and light blue business suit. Some parts of his face are paper like, on top of his suits he’s wearing a thick coat that’s paper like as well. It’s like he came out of a story book. The Old man smiles as he sniffs the Wine in his and then takes a sip*

Moriarty: Ah~! A thousand compliments to the Chef! Circe, That... What did that young woman call herself again? Wonder Girl! She continues to disappoint me she’s nothing but a headstrong brute. A beautiful sweet brute but a brute all the same.

Circe: Or course she’s a brute. She’s a Warrior not a detective, “Professor”.

Moriarty: You know full well that I’m no longer a Professor, Madame Circe.

Circe: GODDESS. 

*Circe points back at Moriarty and from the tip of her finger fired a massive blast of reality twisting magic at him but Moriarty stays seated as he savors another sip of wine! Oh he noticed the massive blast of magic that’s coming closer and closer to him he just isn't worried about it. The blast was inches away and then some sort of massive barrier absorbed the blast! A barrier made out of words and numbers! The barrier dematerialized, Ark was still peacefully eating his meal like nothing happened! Moriarty finished savoring his wine and smirked*

Moriarty: Trully exquisite.

*Circe turns around and starts walking to them*

Circe: Your Powers have fully manifested. What a shame.

Moriarty: Indeed and I must thank you for giving me these “Powers”, Ark when you recreated me.

Ark: Like I said before it was a happy accident, Moriarty. So how goes building your new criminal empire?

Moriarty: Its going along swimmingly, my compatriot. According to my calculation I’m now making making millions instead of thousands and no one except madame Wonder Girl knows of my plans or my existence. Not only Am I invisible from the system, I can twist and bend it like clock work. My synchronicity wave power is quite remarkable and dull at the same time. I always detested luck even in my “previous” life...

Ark: You know you have the choice of activating and deactivating it, right?

Moriarty: Really!? Now that’s a relief! But I’ll keep it on for now.

Ark: You want some more good news? A couple of detectives are coming here to Sky Light and they know you exist.

*Moriarty places his Wine glass on the table and stands up from his seat, he walks off with both of his hands folded behind his. There’s a hint of competitiveness in his face* 

Moríarty: Oh that IS good news. Splendid.

*Suddenly hundreds of words, letters and numbers shoot of the ground that Moriarty coat starts rise up and he spread hands out! Circe stands at Ark’s side who’s still sitting on his seat as they look on at Moriarty who smiles with malicious intent as he faces the window*

Moriarty: TRULLY SPLENDID! I SHALL MAKE MARTYS OF THEM!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own DC and they right fully belong to there respected owners.


End file.
